


Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a Business trip to San Francisco, where she met up with Doc, Kitty agreed to meet up with Doc again in Denver and travel back to Dodge with him after his meeting with his old friend G.L.Harrington. But an unforseen detour takes them over...</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a Business trip to San Francisco, where she met up with Doc, Kitty agreed to meet up with Doc again in Denver and travel back to Dodge with him after his meeting with his old friend G.L.Harrington. But an unforseen detour takes them over...

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our Friends out to play; will put them back when I'm done!  
Pt.1

Enveloping her, in his large arms and frame, was exactly where Matt felt very content after a long trip, being away for two weeks. That ride up Front Street was that familiar warm and safe feeling, when his eyes traveled to the second floor of the Long Branch and fixed on the beacon of light, he knew, was meant just for him. Her face snuggled tight to his chest, arms wrapped around him, he gently brushed the amber–copper tresses off her face as he kissed her forehead.

Like a bolt of lightening, he jumped, catching himself as he fell. Shaking his head, wiping his eyes to focus on the room around him, realizing he was at the jail, alone on his cot. Looking around, mumbling to himself. "Ahhh, Kit."

Now looking up at the clock, watching the hands tick away. It was 3:00 am. He could have sworn she was there. No, that they were in their bed at the Long Branch, entwined in one another. Now punching and tossing the pillow on his cot and trying to reposition himself. "Honey, I sure hope you come back soon."

It wasn't long before Matt could hear the squeaky wheels of Mister Edmonds milk wagon making its way down Front Street, as he rose, splashing his face with water.

Staring out the door, his eyes focused on the batwing doors of the saloon. Sam was opening up and sweeping out from the night before's business.

Heading across the street for Delmonico's, realizing not only was Kitty still not back from her trip to San Francisco, but Doc wasn't in town either.

"Good morning, Marshal," Joe mumbled, as he opened the doors. "Come on in. Coffee's hot."

"Thanks, Joe." He said, tossing his hat to the chair beside the seat he plopped himself into.

"Guess you'll be eating alone, Marshal?" Joe asked as he placed a cup of coffee in front of Matt.

"Looks that way, Joe."

"Towns just not the same, Marshal. I mean without Miss Kitty and Doc. Suppose they'll be away much longer?"

"Oh, Kitty should be back soon."

"And Doc?" Joe asked.

Rubbing his face, "Doc said he was only gonna be about a week. But…"

San Francisco

Doc sat at a table, in the dining room of the hotel, waiting to order his breakfast and on Kitty, who he happened to cross paths with while at his convention. Swiping his mustache, and picking up the newspaper, suddenly he heard the soft but deep voice of his friend, that he thought of as a daughter.

"Good morning, Curly! Been waiting long?"

Shaking his head, "Good morning, Young Lady. No, just got here a few minutes ago. Waiting for a waiter. Kitty, honey, it will sure be good to get back to Dodge."

"Curly, I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to leave with you today. I have a few more things I need to take care of. But I'll leave first thing and hopefully catch up with you along the way."

"Well," he said, "ok. I do have to stop over in Denver and visit with Doctor Harrington and deliver some papers I promised to bring him. Kitty, you remember Doctor Harrington, don't you? G.L. Harrington, he was the surgeon I was taking Matt to when he was shot in the back."

Nodding, "Yes, of course I do. Well then, I'll hurry and finish my business here and meet up with you in Denver."

Doc finished his breakfast then looked at Kitty. "Honey, I'm headed for the stage and I hope to see you in Denver. Then we'll head home. I'm sure that Big Lug of a Marshal is going crazy by now, missing a certain pretty redhead."

Slapping his arm, "Oh, Curly!" Then stopping and in a moment of deep thought, "I sure have been missing him. But you're right, with both of us out of town… Well…"

Now smiling, Doc stood, hugging Kitty and walking away.

"See you in a day or two, Curly?"

"Count on it, Honey!"

Dodge City

Things were slow in town, rather quiet. Matt had gone through his mail and made rounds. His mind kept wandering back to the thoughts of his dream from the night before. Kitty had been gone for three weeks and Doc for about two. But it seemed like months.

But, he knew, his wait was over and that Kitty and maybe even Doc would be home real soon and none too soon. He was now getting how it must have felt for Kitty when he was away.

Standing at the batwing doors, scanning the room, purely out of habit, pushing his way through the doors making his way to the bar, knowing right well he wasn't going to see … Well… "Sam,"

"Morning, Marshal. Can I get you something? Coffee, beer?"

"Coffee sounds good. Sam."

"Oh, Marshal. This wire came for you. Barney didn't find you at your office, so he left it with me. It's from Miss Kitty." He said, handing it over to Matt.

"And I suppose Barney told you what was in it, did he?"

Smiling, "No, Marshal."

Matt opened the paper in his hand and began to read.

Marshal Matthew Dillon, U.S. Marshal's Office, Dodge City, Kansas  
Trip delayed by one day. Will be arriving in Dodge day after tomorrow. See you soon.  
Kitty

The disappointment in his face let Sam know this probably wasn't something he wanted to hear. "Marshal? Is Miss Kitty alright?" After no response, "Marshal?" Sam waited.

Then, "Oh yeah, Sam. She's just been delayed, a day longer."

Ya know, Dodge sure isn't the same when Miss Kitty's away."

Rubbing his jaw, "No, Sam, it sure isn't."  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Glenwood Springs, Colorado

Tired, thirsty and a bit hungry, Doc was glad to hear the stage driver announce that they were arriving in Glenwood Springs, Colorado. All he could think of was a hot meal, a bath and a comfortable bed. Not necessarily in that order.

As he stepped out of the stage and looked around, this was a town much in development. He'd always remembered it as a small, quiet town. But you could see that it had found progress or progress found the town.

As he walked towards the café, just across the street, the driver reminded him that the next stage wouldn't be leaving till the next afternoon. "Thanks, Fella'," he said waving his hand and hurrying to get out of the way of a two riders that were in a bit of a hurry.

He entered the fairly large room of the café and realized from the busy group, this made him miss Dodge more than ever. Even if he was all for progress, he knew that was something he wouldn't necessarily experience. He took a table in the far corner, placing his medical bag on the seat beside him. Several people took notice wondering if he was staying or passing through.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and took in the smell of something cooking that made his mouth water.

"What can I get you?" A deep voice spoke up, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Oh, hello. Maybe I'll have whatever that is I smell. It sure smells delicious."

"Well, that be the missus stew."

"Well then, since my mouth is already watering from the aroma, you can bring me a bowl."

"And would you like bread with that, fresh from the oven?" The man asked.

"Why, certainly."

"Coming right up." And he turned and walked into the kitchen.

San Francisco, California

Kitty had finished up here business and was boarding the next stage out.

"Ma'am, here let me help you there. Hope you enjoyed your stay."

"Yes, thank you, but it will be nice to get home. She knew she was only two days behind Doc and was anxious to catch up with him after he finished his visit with Doctor Harrington. The two figured on boarding a train for the rest of their journey home to Dodge. Ahhh, home. Smiling at the thought of seeing her Cowboy and being in his arms again, well home was all she could think of at that moment.

Glenwood Springs, Colorado

Doc had bathed and laid down, figuring on getting some sleep, some much deserved sleep. After barely hitting the pillow for an hour or so, he heard a banging on the door.

"Open up! Hey open up in there!"

Shaking his head and swiping his upper lip, "What in thunder?" As he opened the door, standing before him, were two big cowboys. When he thought for a moment, these were the two he spotted earlier as he got off the stage and headed for the café. They had practically run him down. "Well now? What in thunder are you trying to do? Can't a man get some sleep around here?"

One of the men looked at Doc, staring at him, fiddling with a tooth pick in his teeth. Then looking at his friend. "So this is the man they said was a Doctor?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "So, he's an ol' sawbones. But it's all were gonna find round here now that ol' Doc, Sawyer is gone. Let's just get him out to the ranch. Grab your bag, sawbones. You're needed!"

Doc was miffed with their ignorance. "Now just wait one cotton pickin' minute! Needed where?"

"You'll see soon enough. The boss needs you. Come on get a move on."

Doc started to protest, wanting more information, but as he began to speak, he noticed this character with the tooth pick in his teeth, was now pointing a gun at his head.

"I said get a move on, or else you'll be needing much more than a Doc." The two chuckled.

Cameron Ranch

In a large well lit room, filled with animal skins and carved furniture, covered in warm quilts, was a man suffering from an injury to his leg. Actually it had been locked in a trap, bleeding profusely. He was also fevered. Sitting beside him was an older man, feeding him whiskey and wiping his brow.

Beside him was Frank Cameron. In the bed was his son, Frank Jr. The day before he and some of the boys were out riding and stopped to water their horses. When they were walking around, he without seeing where he placed his foot, walked into a trap. Quickly it snapped shut on his leg. The men with him, not being able to release him, rushed him to his father's ranch.

When they realized they were being followed by the trappers, who also had shot at Frank Jr., thinking he was stealing from their traps, Cameron's men returned fire and killed the trappers. Their orders were to at all times protect Cameron's son.

Cameron was a man who demanded attention and respect from all around him. It was Cameron who was setting the town of Glenwood Springs into progress.

Now very impatient, looking at the old man who served as his cook and handled the daily running of the ranch house, "If we don't get someone to help him…" After a moment of silence, "Mac, I can't lose my boy!"

"Ahh, Frank, he's a strong boy. He's a Cameron!" Just then he heard the sound of horses riding up on the ranch. Mac quickly looked out the window. "Looks like, we got us some company."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT. 3

Quickly, the men dismounted their horses, then pulled Doc from his horse. "Come on, Sawbones. This way." Shoving him from behind.

It was about a twenty mile ride to the ranch. Not the kind of riding, Doc was used too. Frank Cameron headed down the stairs as they entered. "Mister Cameron. Mister Cameron. We found this here ol' sawbones… Well, he says he's a doctor."

Doc stood just inside the front door as Cameron appeared on the stairs.

That's good, Men!" Cameron approached Doc, staring at him. "Name's Frank Cameron. You're a doctor?"

Swiping his mustache, sniffing in a breath, "So I've been told." Doc answered sarcastically.

"Well then, Doctor, follow me." Waving a hand at Doc towards the stairs. "It's my boy. He's been hurt."

Thinking for a minute, "Well, lead me to your boy."

As Doc entered the room where young Frank Jr. laid in the bed, "Doctor…?" Looking towards his son.

Quickly Doc answered, "Adams. Doctor Adams."

"Well, Doctor Adams, this here is my boy and that there is Mac. If you need anything,,,"

Doc stared down at the very sick young man. "First, can you tell me what happened and how long he's been like this?"

Cameron pulled back the quilt, exposing Frank Jr.'s leg.

Doc just shook his head. "My God, man, how did…?"

Before Doc could finish, "That's not important. Just fix him!" Cameron quickly left the room, closing himself into his office, downstairs.

Pacing the office like a caged animal, Cameron poured himself a glass of whiskey. Then, with the glass in hand, walked to the window that overlooked a large tree. And beneath this tree was a stone marker. On it simply stated, "Mary Elizabeth Cameron, Beloved Wife and Mother, 1832-1872." She had been gone now for six years, leaving him the single parent of then a twelve year old.

Taking a gulp of the whiskey, then in an apologizing tone, "Ahhh, Mary, sweet Mary. I promised I'd see to it our boy would be well taken care of, just the way you would have done. And I will." Then thinking to himself and saying, "I also promised you, he'd have a loving family…"

Glenwood Springs, In Town

It had been three days since Doc had arrived in Glenwood Springs. The stage pulled in mid-afternoon. As it pulled to a stop, the driver, as he opened the door, offered a hand out to help her step out. With his eyes fixed on the exquisitely dressed woman, with the most beautiful azure blue eyes, he probably didn't notice much else. "Well, Folks, welcome to Glenwood Springs. Watch your step, Ma'am." He said as she stepped out.

Taking in the booming town around her, taking a deep breath, thinking to herself, 'Well now, this sure is a big difference from Dodge the first I saw it.' "Thank you, Mister."

"Now, Ma'am, as I said earlier, you won't be able to catch the next stage till tomorrow."

Nodding, "That's fine. I think I've had a long enough ride for one day." Smiling, "Right now, some food and a hotel will do quite nicely."

"Yes, Ma'am. Café is just across the street. And the hotel, just down the street aways."  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.4

As Kitty made her way down Main Street, towards the hotel, her only thought was just how good a hot bath would feel after such a long ride, and getting something to eat. But right then the bath was first on her list. She was so deep in thought and tired, she hadn't noticed that she was catching eyes, following her from across the street.

Lying back in a hot tub of water, relaxing, she closed her eyes. "Well, tomorrow on to Denver. Then Doc and I will be headed home. Ahhhh, home." Then smiling at the thought that her Cowboy would be waiting. As she sunk deeper into the hot water, she heard a knock and then the door opened.

"Hey, room in there for me, or should I leave?"

Without moving, knowing that voice oh so well, she smirked and said, "Anytime, Cowboy, anytime."

As he knelt down beside her, taking her face in his hands and gently kissing her full lips.

Suddenly a knock. "Miss Russell, Miss Russell. It's Benjamin, the desk clerk. Ma'am I have your bags, the driver had them sent over."

Quickly, she opened her eyes, realizing she had dosed off. "Oh, just a minute." Stepping out of the bath, she grabbed a robe and opened the door. "Thank you, Benjamin. I do appreciate you bringing them up."

The clerk stood staring at the sight before him.

"Benjamin?" She said with a raised brow.

"Oh, yes, Ma'am, you are welcome." And he turned to leave.

Later, after dressing, she made her way across the street to the café, again thinking, "Ummmm, something smells good. Now I know I'm not in Dodge."

Setting herself in a corner table, watching all the people, her mind drifted back to her bath, then to a day twenty years ago, in another café sitting alone at a table, hungry and tired. And remembering, the tall handsome blue eyed cowboy that caught her attention. The very same one that changed the course of her life. Those beautiful blue eyes melted right through to her heart.

She was so deep in thought; she hadn't noticed the two men enter. One being Sheriff Emerson who noticed her but then went about his way to a table. Turning, "Frank? Here's a table." Then to the waiter, saying, "Jack, we'll sit here." Again, saying, "Frank, you coming?"

Frank was fixated on the beautiful redhead in the corner and, to his pleasure, was alone! As the two sat down, Frank looked over at John Emerson. "Don't remember seeing her before."

"Ahh, Frank. As big as this town is getting?"

"Oh, no, John. I'd remember her."

"I think I saw her come in on the stage this afternoon." Emerson answered. "Maybe we have a new resident."

Frank, not taking his eyes off her, "Oh, count on it."

"Now, Frank, you said there was something you needed to talk to me about. I'm all ears. Frank…?"

"Oh, yeah, it's about my boy, Frank Jr. John, he's been shot."

"Shot?" John repeated. "Maybe you'd better start from the beginning." Emerson said.

"Well, the best I know, is that he and some of the men were out riding, when they stopped to water the horses. Frank Jr. stepped into a trap of some kind and as the men were trying to help him they were shot at. Frank Jr. being hit."

"Trap you say?"

"Yeah, messed his leg up pretty bad. Men found a doc here in town…"

Before he could finish, "A doc? But, Frank, we haven't had a doc since Doc Sawyer died."

"Yeah, but they found one here. Brought him to me."

"Frank, tell me more about what happened. Did they find the men who shot at them?"

"Oh yeah, them. Their dead."

"Frank, tell me you didn't…"

Shaking his head, "No ,not me. My men."

"Frank. Damn it! You can't just take matters into your own hands, nor can your men."

"Yeah, yeah." Frank responded, waving him off.

As she sat eating, Kitty wrote a note, she'd planned on sending on to Dodge, letting Matt know that she was meeting up with Doc in Denver and they were riding back together. She finished her meal and stood to leave only to walk into Frank Cameron.

"Why, excuse me, Ma'am. I really need to pay more attention to where I'm walking."

Smiling up at him, "No harm done. I wasn't paying much attention myself. If you'll excuse me." She started for the door.

Quickly, he stood between Kitty and the door. "Where are my manners? Frank Cameron, Ma'am."

"Well, Mister Cameron, nice to meet you. Kitty Russell. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Whoa. Why so fast?"

"Mister Cameron, it's been a long day and I'm quite tired and I need to get this message off, so, as I said, please excuse me." Then walking past him, leaving him stunned.

Cameron wasn't one for being brushed off. Most women in town, would do anything to spend time with him. As she crossed the street, he watched her.

"That's a first, Cameron."

"What?" He snapped.

"I said, that's a first. A beautiful woman not falling at your almighty boots."

Now feeling humiliated. "We'll, see about that."

Shaking his head and laughing, "Come on, Frank. I'll buy you a drink. Lucy and the girls will give you all the attention you need." Emerson said grabbing his arm.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT. 5

In a semi-sleep in a chair beside young Frank, Doc finally sat back, thinking this was not part of his plan. Frank Jr. was not responding well. He was still fevered and his leg was in a bad way. Doc was hoping, after cleaning the wound, that he would see some improvement. But then again, it had been days he'd gone untreated, before Doc was brought there to the ranch. He was having difficulty stopping the infection and his worst fear would be that he couldn't save the leg.

Mac entered the room with a fresh pot of coffee and a plate he made up. "Hey, Doc, maybe you should try to have some of this."

Tugging his ear, and rubbing his upper lip, then nodding and reaching for the tray.

Mac walked over to the bed, pulling back the cover with a shocked look. "Whoa! If you don't mind me saying, I hope you have something in that black bag of yours to fix that."

Shaking his head, "Now listen here, I'm doing everything I can for this boy. But there may only be one alternative,"

Mac quickly turned to face Doc. "You're not thinking of cutting his leg off are you?"

"I may have no choice, Mac. Or he'll die,"

"Whoa! Mister Cameron ain't gonna like that."

Doc, swiping his mustache and shaking his head, "Well, I think he'll like it less if there's a second grave out beside the house." Doc had taken notice that there didn't seem to be a Mrs. Cameron, besides noticing the grave marker out the window.

Glenwood Springs, In Town

As Kitty took a step up onto the boardwalk, she missed her footing and fell back into the street, just as Frank and the Sheriff were leaving the café.

Rushing to her rescue, "Hey, easy does it."

As he grabbed her trying to help her up, "Damn It! Ouch."

Sitting her on a chair outside the telegraph office, "Here let me take a look."

Shaking her head, "No, no, that's not necessary."

"Oh now, Miss Russell. I assure you even though I'm not a doctor…"

Quickly she said. "Look it's fine and if it still bothers me later I'll find my way to the doctor's office." As she started to stand, "Ouch!"

Smirking at her, "See there. Let me at least help you to your room."

Huffing out a breath, "Oh, alright. I guess I have no choice."

As she went to lean on his arm to balance, he quickly scooped her up in his arms. "To the hotel we go."

Now with wide eyes, "Mister Cameron, will you please put me down."

"No, I'm gonna carry you to the hotel."

"Mister Cameron, please."

Now smiling at her, "No, Ma'am."

"Ugh, you are infuriating!"

Benjamin stood behind the counter, not being able to hide his surprised expression. "Miss Russ… Ahh, I mean, Mister Cameron…"

"Relax, Benjamin, the lady hurt her ankle."

"Oh, yes, Sir. Here let me show you to her room. I mean… I mean …"

Finally Kitty spoke up, "Look, I think I can handle it from here, thank you."

"Miss Russell, I'm a gentleman. I will take you to your door and I will check on you later."

Once in the room, Kitty remembered, she never got off her message to Matt, about their return.  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.6

After several glasses of whiskey, or what she was told was whiskey, Kitty slowly drifted off to sleep. At least the pain subsided enough she could sleep. All she wanted to do was rest and be ready to travel.

Standing just outside, across the street, eyes watched the room on the second floor.

Early the following morning, Frank woke. He entered his son's room. Doc was cleaning his medical tools and lying things out. "Well, good morning, Doctor Adams. So, how is my boy this morning?"

Doc looked over his shoulder, rubbing his upper lip. "Cameron, he's alive. We need to talk."

"Doctor, I'm not sure I'm happy with your tone. Frank Jr. looks to be much rested and peaceful."

Shaking his head, "That'd be the laudanum. It will keep him calm and able to rest."

"Ok, so what's on your mind, Doctor?"

"Well, his leg is seriously infected. Too far gone. Beginning to see signs of gan…"

"Whoa! Hold on there, Doctor." Now Frank noticed the tools laid out. "You can't take his leg." Now the anger was surfacing.

With his lips pursed together. "Take your pick, his leg or his life."

Suddenly Cameron grabbed Doc up by his collar. "No! NO! You dig into that bag of yours and find something, something to fix my boy."

Tugging his ear. "Look, Cameron, I've tried everything."

Now shaking, "Doc, try again. You hear me. I said, try again!" Tossing him aside and storming out.

Telegraph was just about to open when up behind the telegraph clerk, he could feel eyes on him. "Oh, excuse me. I didn't see you there Miss…."

"Here, I need you to send this off right away. Quickly!"

"Alright, alright. Come in, do you want to wait for a response?"

"No, I don't believe that will be necessary. I'll get my answer soon enough."

As he typed the message, he looked up. Wasn't aware you knew anyone in Dodge City."

"Just send it!"

Frank set out for town, angry at what Doc had told him, thinking to himself, "Mary Elizabeth would have been able to take care of him properly. I promise you, Son, I'll fix all my wrongs.

Kitty was waking slowly to a lot of pain, remembering what had happened to her ankle the night before. "UGH. Oh, Kitty girl, why now?" But she was quite hungry, so she attempted to get up and make her way to the café, never realizing she was being watched. Hobbling across the street, she made it to the door of the café, taking the first seat inside.

"You alright, Ma'am?" The waiter said watching her.

Smiling and nodding, "Oh, yes, I'm fine, or I will be. Let me get some coffee and maybe a sweet roll, please. Oh, and maybe you can tell me where I might find your town doctor."

Slightly letting out a huff, "You mean Doc Sawyer?"

"I guess, if that's his name."

"Well, unless you plan on planting flowers for him, you're out of luck."

"What? Why?" She asked furrowing her brow.

"Ol' Doc Sawyer died about a month or so ago."

Rolling her eyes, "Oh, right. Of course he did." Thinking, 'What else could go wrong?'

Bringing her coffee and sweet roll, "Ya know, there was an Ol' man, think he was a doctor, here just a few days ago. Haven't seen him much but don't remember seeing him leave out of here either."

Well, ok. Is there someone who might be able to tell me if he's still here?"

"Try the hotel." The waiter answered. "Think he checked in there."

"Thank you. Oh, do you know his name?"

"Sorry, no. Didn't get that."

After eating, Kitty made her way back to the hotel in excruciating pain. Stopping at the desk, "Hello, Benjamin."

"Oh, hello, Miss Russell. Ma'am, are you feeling better?"

Shaking her head, "Not as much as I thought I might. Say, Benjamin, I understand from the waiter, your town doctor died, but he tells me he remembers a doctor being here in town and thinks he might still be here. Maybe even staying here at the hotel."

"Well, Ma'am, now that you mention it, we did have an old fella sign in for a room, but haven't seen him in a few days. Not since…"

"Not since what?" She asked.

"Well, a few days ago, two cowboys from the Whispering Winds came to get him, someone sick, I guess."

Tilting her head, "Whispering Winds?"

"Oh, yes, Ma'am. It's a ranch. Actually it's, The Ranch. Everyone knows it."

"Hmmmm, Oh, ok. Wait, Benjamin. How would I find this ranch? Maybe if I rode out there…."

"Sure, Ma'am. I could draw you a map. It's only bout twenty miles out."

Rolling her eyes again, "Only twenty miles, huh? Oh, well, I guess, I'd better find me a buggy. Thank you. Much obliged to you."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.7

Kitty had Benjamin make arrangements to rent a buggy, while she finished packing her bags. Her plan was to ride out to what Benjamin referred to as, "The Ranch", that maybe this doctor that the waiter spoke of was tending a seriously ill patient. But maybe she could have him quickly take a look at her ankle before she went on to Denver to meet Doc.

As she left the Hotel to pick up the buggy, she was approached by a woman, now with a harsh, stern look. "Think it's time you moved on. You fancy gals try strolling in here and making it hard on the rest of us."

Kitty was now puzzled and furrowing her brow. "Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"No, but I know your kind." Answered the woman. "I've waited several years for Frank to come around, after his wife passed on."

"Look Miss. I have no idea what you are going on about, whoever this Frank or his wife are. But if you'll excuse me, I need to be going." Pushing past her.

Then as Kitty walked away, "Just get on that stage and go on back to Dodge City."

Thinking about what this woman said, Kitty wondered, "How'd she know I was from Dodge City?" But then brushed away the thought.

Whispering Winds Ranch

Doc waited as long as he could, then asked Mac, to bring him plenty of hot water and clean white cloths to use as bandages. And he asked if he'd assist.

Mac was hesitant. He knew this is not what Frank Cameron wanted. But he agreed to fill Doc's request. While Mac was in the Kitchen, preparing the things Doc had requested, he heard the sound of horses.

Just outside, two of Cameron's hands watched as Kitty pulled through the arch of Whispering Winds. Quickly approaching her buggy, "Well, little lady, to what do we owe this fine visit?"

With a smirk, "This is not a visit, its business. Well, actually I was told in town…"

Now both men were laughing. "We're sure it's not business. The Boss sure knows how to pick 'um. Maybe when he's finished, he'll toss you our way for a little fun." Still laughing.

Disgusted at their comments, "As I said, I was told, I might find a doctor out here."

Wyatt, one of the hands, smiled. "Now, you don't look sick to me, Missy."

With her jaw tightening, "Is there a doctor here or isn't there?"

Just then, Mac came out the front door. "Can I help you, Ma'am?"

Inhaling, "Maybe," she answered.

"Well, out with it then."

Now exhaling, "Charming! I was told in town that I could find a doctor here. I realize this is unusual but. I injured myself last night and was told a Dr. Sawyer was no longer around, passed away. But that another doctor was seen in town and then was seen leaving with two of the men from this ranch. So, I took the chance that if I came out he could take a look at this for me. I need to catch a stage this afternoon but…"

Now waving his hands up in front of his face. "Yeah, yeah, he's here but he's real busy."

Thank you, this won't take but a minute."

"Well, come on down from there."

Glenwood Springs, In Town

After watching the exchange between Kitty and the mysterious woman, Sheriff Emerson walked into the Lucy's Saloon. "Well, morning there, Sheriff. What can I do for you today? Cold beer?"

"Lucy, I couldn't help but notice you out on the street, talking to that woman, Miss Russell."

"Yeah, what of it, Sheriff?"

"Lucy, you amaze me. Honey you really need to stop trying to control who Frank talks too or chooses to…"

Stopping him, "Oh Lord, not you too? What is it that woman has, that you two lose your good sense over? Well, with any luck she'll be on the stage this afternoon."

Whispering Winds ranch

Mac took Kitty inside. "Have a seat over here." Pointing to a large wing chair next to the fireplace. "Can I get you anything?" Motioning to the bar then the kitchen.

"No, thank you, Mister ahhh…"

"Names Mac." He said propping her foot up on a stool in front of her. Mac looked over. "That looks painful." Then reaching for a glass, filling it with whiskey and handing it to Kitty. "Here, drink this. Might help."

She hesitated. I… I…"

"Go on, drink it. It's not poison. I'll get the Doc."

Exhaling, sipping the whiskey, taking in the room around her. "This must be some profitable ranch." It was decorated much like she would have done herself. She knew a woman's touch was involved here. She rested her head back on the chair.

Ok, now let me see. Mac here says you have an ankle injury, Ma'am." Just as Doc looked up and met with the beautiful blue eyes of his friend. "Kitty?"

Now with a wide-eyed look. "Doc? What on earth are you doing here?"

Shaking his head and rubbing his upper lip. "I could ask you the same thing." Sitting next to her. "Honey, what happened to you?"

Tilting her head, shrugging her shoulders, "Oh, Curly. It was silly. Lost my footing on the boardwalk in town."

"Honey, when did you get here?"

"Yesterday. Stage driver says the next stage pulls out this afternoon. I planned on meeting up with you in Denver. When did you get here?"

"Two or three days ago. There's a young boy upstairs, hurt bad. Two of these hands came in town, banging down my door at the hotel, dragging me out here. I was just about to operate."

"Operate?" She repeated.

Shaking his head, pacing. "Kitty, I need to remove his leg. Got himself caught in an animal trap."

"Oh, Doc."

"But first, let me see this ankle."

Glenwood Springs, In Town

Frank Cameron woke feeling the whiskey from the night before. He'd stayed at Lucy's to sleep it off. Rising, he made his way to the hotel, planning on checking on Kitty as he said. Much to his surprise, he noticed Kitty's bags sitting in the lobby. She had asked Benjamin, to hold them till her return.

"Morning, Mister Cameron. What can I do for you today?"

"Ben, these things…?"

"Oh, yes, Sir. They belong to Miss Russell. She's leaving on the afternoon stage. But she rode out to…" Then he stopped.

"To where, Ben?"

"Well, Sir, Whispering Winds."

Smiling, rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Well, I'll be…"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.8

Dodge City, Kansas

Sitting quietly at his desk, going through his morning mail and posters of the newest wanted outlaws, Matt was squirming in his chair and rubbing his face with both hands. Still tired from the less then helpful sleep, the night before, his mind was still on Kitty's return. It was now past the day Kitty said she be back but no new word.

He threw the papers down and headed out the door. He was about to cross the street to take the stairs to Doc's office, when he stopped. Now remembering he too was late getting back to Dodge. This wasn't like either one of them. He was just about to head back to his office, when Barney, accompanied by Festus, came rushing towards him, drawing the attention of Burke, who now joined them.

"Marshal! Marshal Dillon!"

Huffing out a breath. "Morning Barney."

"Oh, Marshal, this came in first thing. Figured since it was from Miss Kitty, you'd be wantin' it right off?"

Nodding, snapping it from Barney's hand, Matt glanced at the note then hearing, "Is it from Miss Kitty, Marshal? Did something happen to her? Did it? Well did it?"

"Oh, hush up, Burke, and let Matthew eye ball it, will ya?" Festus snapped at Burke.

Now the three men watched and studied Matt's face closely. Then softly, but inquisitively, "Matthew? Ain't bad news is it?"

Matt stared for a moment, then continued to read.

Matt Dillon, Dodge City, Kansas  
In Glenwood Springs. Stop. Don't know when I'll return. Stop. If at all. Stop.  
Miss Kitty Russell

Matt was stunned. Something about this note wasn't sounding right, not like Kitty at all. Very formal. Furrowing his brow, paying no attention to the three men standing before him, he returned to his desk.

Reading over and over. Glenwood Springs? Not sure when I'll return? And then, IF AT ALL? Something was wrong here. This wasn't like Kitty at all. And why was she in this Glenwood Springs? Things, with Kitty, had been better than ever. Why would there be a question about her returning?

"Matthew? Is there something a wrong? Is Miz Kitty alright?"

Looking up, shaking his head. "Festus, something is definitely wrong."

"What'cha need me to do, Matthew? Jest name it."

"Festus, I need you to saddle up Buck. And I'll need you to look after things here for me."

"Matthew, what'cha think is a happening?"

Shaking his head, "Festus, I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

Again, Barney came running in to the office. "Marshal, this here came for Doc. But well… it looks important. What should I do?"

"For Doc?" Matt repeated. "Well what's wrong? Well, let me see it."

"Well, Marshal, it is for Doc."

Reaching for the paper, Barney was holding. "Sheehhhh, Barney. Let me see it. Like you said, might be important." Now looking at the note.

Doctor Galen Adams, Dodge City, Kansas

Galen, if you need to reschedule our visit, I will be out of town for a week. I was so looking forward to our visit and the information you have. Will be anxious to hear from you.

G.L. Harrington, Denver Colorado

Now Matt was puzzled. Where was Doc? He hadn't heard from him and now this strange note from Kitty? Something just wasn't right.

Whispering Winds

Doc wrapped Kitty's ankle, deciding it was just a bad sprain. Packing it with ice, to control the swelling.

"Doc, since I'm here, let me help, please?"

"Ahh, Kitty, are you sure you want to do that?" It's not that…" Then he began rubbing his upper lip.

Now raising a brow, "Hell, Doc, how many times have I watch and or helped you dig out bullets and sew up Matt, over the years?"

Chuckling at the thought, "Too many to count."

"Ok, then, here, just help me up and let's do what we need to do."

Kitty helped Doc wash and prepare his tools, then helped wash and prepare the patient.

"Kitty, Honey, now I'm gonna need you to give him the ether. I'll let you know when and how much."

Nodding, "Ok, Doc."

"And, Kitty, I'm gonna need you to hold him still like you do Matt."

"Ok. I will."

Breathing in deep and exhaling. "Ok, Honey, give him the ether."

As she began, Frank Jr. began to squirm. "Ssshhh, just relax." She whispered in his ear. "It will all be over soon."

Then Doc proceeded to operate. The procedure took about two hours. Both Doc and Kitty were exhausted. Frank Jr. was resting comfortably.

"Doc, do you think he's going to be alright? He's Just a boy."

"Kitty, like I told Cameron, it was his leg or his life."

"Oh, Doc. He can't be more then 17 or 18 years old."

"I know, Honey, but that leg was a mess and I did all I could do."

Suddenly, not realizing they were no longer alone. "What did you do to my boy?"

Kitty and Doc both spun around. Frank Cameron was standing in the doorway.

"Cameron, I told you there was no saving his leg."

Kitty stood stunned, looking at the man in the doorway. Now realizing this was the same man she had her encounter with in town.

In a fit of rage, Cameron lunged at Doc grabbing him by his neck throwing him against the wall. "I should kill you. My men were right, nothing but an ol' sawbones."

Quickly, without thinking, Kitty leaped and grabbed onto Cameron's shoulders. "Let him go! Let him go, damn you! What is wrong with you? Doc saved your boy's life here today. You should be thanking him, you maniac!"

When Kitty broke his train of thought, he released Doc.

Gasping for air, Doc slid down the wall.

Frank went to turn to Kitty but she pushed him aside and ran to Doc. "Curly? Curly, are you alright?"

Choking out a breath, "Yeah, Honey, I'll be alright."

She helped him up and to a chair. "Here, let me go and get you a drink." Turning, staring at Cameron, burning a hole right through him with her stare. Pushing past him, "If you'll excuse me?" She said sarcastically.

He went to reach out to touch her shoulder but Kitty turned and slapped his hand away with a nasty smirk!

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.9

It took several days riding to find Glenwood Springs. This wasn't a town Matt was familiar with. He couldn't imagine why Kitty was there and couldn't make sense of her note.

Whispering Winds

Kitty did her best to ignore Frank Cameron, not that he made it easy.

This woman fascinated him. She had spunk, fire, something he didn't see much of in the women he knew, at least not since his precious Mary Elizabeth. Truthfully this was the first time since Mary Elizabeth died that any woman caught his attention. Oh, he knew he could always go to town to Lucy's place, to sooth his itch, but still… This fiery redhead was what he wanted now, more than ever.

Doc and Kitty would take turns sitting with Frank Jr., so when Doc spelled her, Kitty decided she needed a breath of fresh air. Standing on the front stoop, arching her back with both hands supporting her back, inhaling deep, she sensed she wasn't alone. Suddenly she felt two arms slide around her waist, pulling her back. She could feel the muscular frame which was holding her tight.

Now, Red, isn't this like Heaven?"

Now struggling to free herself. "Let go of me! Get your hands off of me!"

"Now, Kitty dear, this doesn't have to be so hard."

Spinning around, "What doesn't have to be so hard?" She said, now angry.

"Us, Darlin'. Getting to know each other."

Huffing out a breath. "Well you can just forget it. I know all I need to know about you!"

Smiling at her, "I could give you the world at your feet. Just say the word."

"What? You're crazy. Like I said, you're a maniac."

Laughing, he pulled her close, holding tight, then pulled her in to a hard kiss. When she broke free, she slapped him across the face, scratching him, drawing blood. Now, with his temper flaring, he backhanded her, knocking her to the ground. "Now, we'll just have to tame that wild cat in you, Kitty. You'll come around to my way of thinking. You'll see, I always…"

Now cutting him off, pulling herself to her feet. "Not on your life, Mister. You try that again and I'll… I'll…"

Snickering back at her, "You'll what?"

"UGHHHHH!"

"So, tell me, Kitten, just what's the story between you and that ol' sawbones butcher up there?"

"That's none of your business." She answered with a tight jawed look.

"He can't possibly be enough man for you, Red."

"What would you know about that? Doc's more man than you could ever dream to be."

Now he was laughing hysterically.

With her temper still flaring, she headed for the door to get away from him. But as she entered the house, Frank on her heels, once again he tried pinning her against the wall. Fighting him off, as he tried kissing her again.

Now he was holding her pinned with all his weight. "I told you, Darlin', Frank Cameron always gets what he wants. No one says no to me."

Fighting against him, "Well, I'm saying no. So listen up and listen good." When she got a free hand, she felt beside her and grabbed hold of a vase of flowers, whacking him alongside his head, forcing him to release her. She started to run.

He grabbed for her again, then suddenly he heard, "Let her go, Cameron."

As he looked up, staring at him in anger, was Doc with a rifle in his hands, one he found on the wall upstairs.

Looking around, "Kitty, Honey, you alright?"

Swallowing hard, and nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine. This is beginning to feel like Saturday night at the Long Branch."

"Alright, alright, ol' man." Cameron told him.

Doc lowered the gun, tugging his ear, rubbing his mustache. "You might want to be with your boy when he wakes up. A familiar face if, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah." Frank pushed past Doc, looking over his shoulder. "This ain't over, Red. Mark my words."

Doc placed the gun down, reaching for Kitty, hugging her. "Honey, now, I want you to listen to me and really listen."

Furrowing her brow, "What is it, Curly?"

"Honey, I want you to get out of here. And don't come back. Go back to town."

Shaking her head. "Oh, no , I'm not leaving you here with that crazy man. Doc, he tried to kill you up there, or did you forget that?"

"No, Honey, I didn't but I'm not going to fear for your safety as long as he has it in his mind to… well, to do whatever."

Cupping his face in both hands, "Oh, Curly. I love you for wanting to protect me but I can handle him. It's no different than what I put up with at the Long Branch. Curly, I'm staying. I won't leave without you. End of discussion!

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.10

After several days, long, tired days of riding, Matt finally made his way through the hustle and bustle down Main Street in Glenwood Springs. He couldn't figure why he'd never been here before, but maybe he had before all the progress.

Still tossing around in his head, why Kitty would be here and why she wasn't planning on coming home to Dodge. Besides, trying to figure what could have happened to Doc. As tired as he was, he just wanted to find her. Spotting the sign that read, Sheriff's Office, Sheriff John Emerson, that is where he headed first.

Dismounting from Buck, he reached for the door just as it was opening. "Well, good morning." Then looking at Matt's chest seeing the tin star on his vest, "To what do we owe the honor?"

"Names Matt Dillon, United States Marshal out of Dodge City Kansas."

Offering out a hand, Emerson asked. "Marshal, what can I do you for?"

Exhaling, "Well, Sheriff, I'm here looking for a friend. I got a message she was here and…"

Quickly, shaking his head. "Ahhhh, a lady friend. And it's John ."

"What?" Matt asked.

"My name, its John. We don't stand on formality here."

Nodding, "Ok John."

"Well, then this woman you're looking for, you say she's a friend? So she in trouble of some sort?"

Scratching his head, well not exactly, ummm, or I don't think so. She was on her way from San Francisco, a business trip and should have returned days ago. But I…"

Waving a hand, "Matt? I can call you Matt?"

"Sure," Matt answered.

"Let me buy you breakfast and you can fill me in."

The two headed across the street to the café. "You have some town here." Matt said, looking around taking in all the commotion.

"She'll be a great place when it's all done thanks to Cameron."

"Cameron?" Matt repeated.

"Oh, yes. That'd be the benefactor to all this, you see. Came her a few years ago and started buying up everything." As they sat at a table, 'Ok, so I know you don't want the history of Glenwood Springs, so tell me about this woman, lady friend of yours." Looking at the waiter, "We'll start with coffee. Matt you'll enjoy the food here. Marnie is a great cook, a real gem in the kitchen."

"Well, John that will be an improvement on Dodge."

After they ordered, John sat back and looked at Matt. "So you were saying?"

"Kitty, as I said, went to San Francisco on business."

"Business, huh?" John added.

"Nodding, 'Yeah, she owns the Long Branch Saloon in Dodge. Anyway, she sent a wire saying she'd be back on…. Well, two days ago going on three. Now, that's not like Kitty. Unless something was wrong, she'd a been back."

"Hmmmm. Well, Matt, we've only had a few new people come in town in the last few days. Couple of business men and a gorgeous redhead. Came in a few days ago. Stopped me in my tracks."

"Wait. A redhead about 5'7", blue eyes?"

"That'd be her. Mister Cameron, he stumbled in his boots when he saw her. Right here, as a matter of fact. Too bad though. She wouldn't give him… well, let's just say the lady had other things on her mind."

"Look, John, do you know where I can find her?" He asked not liking that last comment.

"Come to think of it, haven't seen her for a day or so. But don't think she left."

Whispering Winds

Frank sat at the bedside of his boy, praying for him to wake up. He just kept repeating, "Come on son, you're a Cameron! Fight! Fight this!"

As Doc reentered the room, "Cameron, it could be a while before the ether and Laudanum wear off, but right now sleep is the best for him to gain some strength."

"I swear, ol' man, if anything happens to my boy, you'll regret the day you heard the name Cameron."

Entering behind Doc, Kitty was disgusted at Cameron's attitude. "Aren't you just the big man? Doc here saved that boys life and all you can do is sit here angry at the world and threatening him. Had he not operated on Frank Jr., you'd have yourself a second grave out under that tree."

Quickly he jumped up, grabbing Kitty by the shoulders. "How dare you, woman?" Shaking her and pinning her to the doorframe.

Pushing him back, "Let go of me!"

"I should kill you both." Then looking to Doc. "You, I still may do that. But..." Now snickering, "You, little lady, I have other plans for you."

Kitty glanced over at Doc, trying to give him a sign not to react.

"I told you, Lady, I get what I want."

Now in a nasty tone, "Don't you mean, you just take?"

Backhanding her again, causing Doc to jump up at him. "Ha ha ha. And what, Ol' Man? You coming to her rescue?"

"I'll do what I have to." Doc answered.

"Doc! Doc, don't. He's just trying to bait you, make his conscience feel better about committing cold blooded murder."

Now gripping her face, "You got yourself a lot of fire, I'll give you that."

Snapping her head to release his grip, "Ya, don't say."

Interrupting, Doc looked at Kitty. "Honey, maybe you can go see if Mac has the broth ready yet." Doc said wanting to get her out of the room and away from Cameron. He knew he couldn't control her mouth.

Nodding, "Yeah, alright. Anything not to share space with…" Then motioning with her head to Cameron.

Frank looked back at her. "Go on, go, but remember, I'm not through with you."

Glenwood Springs, In Town

After breakfast, John invited Matt to Lucy's place for a drink. "Matt, we can ask around." As they entered the saloon, Matt stopped for a minute, thinking of when he stopped at the Long Branch, the way he scaned the room , to lock eyes on Kitty. Then he remembered, this wasn't the Long Branch and there would be no Kitty.

The two walked to the bar. Leaning on the bar top, "Morning, Artie."

"Morning, Sheriff. Who's your friend?"

"Artie, this here is Marshal Matt Dillon from Dodge."

"Well, welcome, Marshal, to Glenwood Springs and here to Lucy's place."

Nodding, "Thanks, Artie."

Just then, Matt felt a hand on his back. "Well, hello there, bigggg fella'. Just passing thru?"

John turned. "Matt this here is Lucy. Lucy, this here is Matt Dillon. Marshal out of Dodge."

She had a stunned look at hearing his name.

"She's the new owner here."

"Well, Ma'am, it's nice to meet ya."

"Ya know, Marshal, it took me a long time to gain ownership of this place. It's tough for a woman to own a business."

"Well, Ma'am…"

Slapping his arm, "Oh, skip the Ma'am. It's Lucy."

"Ok, Miss Lucy, but actually, I have known of others."

"Is that so?" She said, wrapping her arm in his. "Why don't we go sit and talk?"

John just looked at Matt and they joined Lucy at a table.

Lucy watched Matt's every move.

"Miss Lucy, this looks to be a fine place."

"Oh, yes. And I work hard here. And John is good to me. You know, doesn't cost me to stay in business, not like some saloon's." John just rolled his eyes. "How bout' you?"

"How bout me, what?"

"Now, I hear there's a saloon in Dodge." Smiling at him. "Owned by a woman."

"Yes, that's right."

"As a matter of fact, I think, she paved the way for us women as business owners. Never met her but sheeeh, my hat's off to her."

"Kitty's a good woman and a good business woman as well."

"Kitty you say?"

"Yes, Kitty Russell."

"Well I've heard the name."

John jumped in. "Lucy, let us ask you, that woman that you were talking to the other day, have you seen her since?"

Waving a hand, "Nah, I warned her to steer clear of Frank but…" Still watching Matt's reaction.

"Ahh, Lucy. She didn't want Frank. Can't say the same for him though."

"What do you mean, John?" Matt asked.

"Well, Matt, I told you when she came in on the stage, Frank Cameron was falling over his own boots to impress her. But she brushed him off."

Under her breath, Lucy mumbled. "She'd better."

Just as they were talking, Benjamin came in. "Sheriff? Sorry to interrupt but I think there may be a problem, Sir?"

"What kind of problem, Ben?"

"Well remember that good looking redhead, Miss… Russell? I believe her name was. .The one that was hurt."

Matt suddenly snapped his head up. "Hurt? What do you mean, hurt?"

"Ah, nothing serious. I think she sprained her ankle. Anyways, Sheriff, her bags are still in the hotel lobby. She never came back. She missed the stage."

"Ben, do you know where she went? Being hurt like she was, she couldn't have gone far."

"Oh, no, sir, Sheriff, she had me get her a buggy so she could go find that ol' doctor fella' out at Whispering Winds."

Lucy looked up at Ben. "She went to Whispering Winds? Sure, John, she didn't want Frank, huh?" Lucy said sarcastically.

"Someone want to tell me what is Whispering Winds?" Matt asked looking confused.

Lucy, now looking upset. "She went to Frank anyway, after all."

Matt spun around to look at Lucy. "What? Who Is Frank? You mean Cameron?"

Lucy just got up,feeling a bit angry. "UGH, John."

Matt said, "Care to fill me in here? Is Kitty in trouble? What's going on here?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.11

Being confused, Matt looked to John. "If Kitty went to this Whispering… ahhh.. Wind…?" Rolling his eyes. "I need to go out there, John. None of this is making any sense. I told you Kitty sent me a wire but it just didn't set right with me."

"What do you mean, Matt? What wasn't right about it?"

"Well, for one, I know the way Kitty's messages are. This one just… ah, just take my word for it. Something is wrong."

"Matt, can I read the note?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he reluctantly handed John the piece of paper. John unfolded it and read the short message. "Um, Matt, trust me, Kitty didn't write this."

"And you know this, how?" Matt asked looking at him strangely.

"Come on. I'll take you out to Whispering Winds myself. We'll talk along the way." Proceeding to ride and talk, John looked at Matt. "Matt, I'm sorry to say, I believe you were summoned here by well, another person, using Kitty to get you here."

"What? Why?"

"Matt, I have a mean suspicion this was a trick by Lucy. Ever since Miss Russell came to town, Lucy's been green with envy over Frank taking a shine to her. See Lucy Reynolds has been trying her best for a few years to catch Frank Cameron."

What's that…?"

"Et' et', Matt, my friend. We're talking women here. Matt, if I may ask, is Miss Russell, umm, well, how do I say this delicately?"

"Just say it, man."

"Are you and she…"

Matt, not wanting to answer personal questions pertaining to he and Kitty said, "John, we're good friends and have been for years."

"If you say so, Matt?"

Whispering Winds

As the sun was going down, Kitty stood in the kitchen, trying to get a handle on Mac. He was a big man, sandy brown hair, green eyes, with just a fleck of brown. He was quiet and a man of few words. This, she was no stranger to.

"Mac," she said as she looked out across the wide open fields. "How long have you been with Mister Cameron?"

"Oh, Ma'am, I've been with the Cameron's a long time. Actually I worked for Mrs. Cameron's father before they were married. Then when her people died, I sort'a took care of her till she met Mister Cameron. They married kind'a sudden, and well, they kept me on. Frank felt better knowing I was around when he was away. See Miss Mary, well, she was young and then when Frank Jr. came along…"

Kitty sat listening as he spoke softly. "Mac, what happened to her, Mary, I mean?"

"Well, we lost her when she tried to give Frank another child. Her little body just wasn't strong enough. Frank Jr. took a lot from her. Miss Mary was always a delicate child."

Mac finished up at the stove, then turned to Kitty. "Ma'am, if'n you're worried, I'll see to it that you are well looked after. Ya know, just like I did for Miss Mary."

Tilting her head, furrowing her brow, listening closely, "Mac, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, Ma'am, Mister Cameron means for you to stay, be a mother to Frank Jr. and make a family again." Then he winked at her and carried a tray up the stairs to Frank to eat at his son's bedside.

Kitty stood there stunned, mouth gaping open at a loss for words. Standing by the open door, taking in the fresh breeze, inhaling, "Oh, Kitty girl, what are you gonna do? He means to have me stay? Mother to his boy? A family? Whoa, he is a maniac. We need to get ourselves out of here."

Just then she heard footsteps, turning swiftly, only to see Doc. Exhaling, "Oh, Curly, it's you."

"Expecting someone else?" He said smiling.

"Oh heavens, no." Walking up close to him, grabbing for his arm, "Curly, listen to me, we need to get on out of here and I mean now. This crazy man thinks he's gonna have me stay here and be a mother to his boy and make a family. We gotta do something."

Sniffing, rubbing his upper lip and trying now to show his amusement. "Well, now, honey, isn't that what you always hoped for, a family?"

Now hands on her hips and shaking her head, staring right through him. "Now, don't you get foxy with me, Curly."

He could no longer hold the laughter. "Calm down. I know, I know. You're holding out for that Big Lug in Dodge. Seems I lost out to him myself."

Huffing out a tiny laugh, "Oh you! Let me get you some of this chili. Mac just made it, smells good."

"No, Honey, you sit. You should be off that ankle. Go on, doctor's orders."

Scooping out a bowl of hot chili and setting down at the table, "Kitty, we'll get out of this." Winking at her, "I promise."

Smiling back at him, "I love you, Curly. Now eat!" Smiling and shaking her head.  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.12

As the two friends sat eating and trying to think of what to do next, Mac appeared in the doorway. "Doctor, we need you up there. Looks like Frank Jr. is coming around."

Quickly Doc headed for the stairs. Kitty started to follow, Mac stopped her. "Maybe you should stay here, Ma'am."

"But Doc may need me."

Blocking her path, "You stay here."

Doc quietly entered the room, seeing Frank leaning in, talking in his son's ear. "Come on, son, I know you can hear me." Then he noticed Doc standing there. "Do something! Give him something."

Before Doc could say a word, Frank grabbed him by the arm. "Look, you cut up my boy and now he'll never walk."

As Frank was screaming at Doc and rough handling him, suddenly he heard a faint mumble. "Pa, Pa. It hurts, Pa."

Rushing to his side, "You're gonna be just fine son. I'm here."

Tugging his clothes back in order, Doc walked to the bed. "Son, I'm Doctor Adams. Now, Son, just try to lie still, no quick movements."

"Pa, my leg. It… it hurts bad, Pa." Now he was reaching down to touch his leg, with fear in his eyes. "PA! PA! My leg, Pa! What… where is my leg?"

Frank looked to Doc. "Look, Cameron, leave us, so I can examine him. He needs to rest."

Frank hesitated at first. "I should waste you, Ol' Man."

Kitty sat in the living room exhausted. She propped her foot up and laid her head back. She was thinking that if only she had sent off that message to Matt, he would know something was wrong, when they didn't return, and come looking for them. But now, since she never made it into the telegraph office, "Oh, Cowboy. You have no idea how much I need, no, we need you right now. Even if you do suspect something when we don't show up, you have no idea where we are. UGH!"

Mac had gone out to the barn to check on the animals for the night and bring in fresh eggs for morning, so the house was quiet. Kitty started to dose off when she sensed she wasn't alone.

Doc sat beside Frank Jr. and began checking him out. "Now, Frank Jr., I want you to try and be still. You've lost a lot of blood.

Frank Jr. looked scared at Doc. "But my leg?"

"It's gone, Son. That trap you got yourself into did some nasty damage. I couldn't save it. But I saved you."

"But how am I gonna live like this, Doctor? Me and Pa, we have this place to work and Pa expects me…"

Shaking his head, "Well now, Son, things will just be different from now on. Oh, you'll still be able to get around, just have to learn something different. And your pa has hands to help out. But for right now, I want you to stay in this bed and rest, nothing else, just rest. Get your strength back."

"My pa's not gonna like this, ya know?"

"We'll deal with your pa later. Right now you're the patient and I'm the doctor."

As she opened her eyes, Frank was standing, leaning over her. "Well, Little lady, looks like were alone."

"What do you think you're doing?" She tried to get up but he blocked her move.

"Not so fast, Honey."

"Don't you dare call me, Honey. And as for your plan, think again, Mister. As soon as Doc gets your boy better, we're out of here."

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Don't think so, Kitten. That Doc isn't long for this world after what he did to my boy. And you? You're staying. I figure you and me and Frank Jr. can make us a nice family here."

"You're out of your mind. I wouldn't stay with you, ever."

"I wasn't asking, Honey." Now laughing.

"I told you not to call me Honey."

Grabbing her face, "I'll call you what I want and you'll do exactly what I want. Got it?"

Trying to pull away, he leaned into her, stopping her from moving. "So is this what kind of husband you were? Brutal? Taking?"

"Oh, my Mary was a sweet obedient wife, as you will be. Just might take some breakin' but you'll come to understand the way it is."

"Not on your life, Mister!"

"Oh, Honey, I don't and won't take NO for an answer." Then forcing his mouth to hers.

Struggling to free herself, he leaned hard against her, knocking her back on the cushions. She could now feel his arousal against her. Breaking free from the kiss, "GET OFF OF ME! I'll never agree to stay here. Never!"

Still laughing, reaching to the front of her blouse, still holding her down, trying to undo the pearl buttons, giving up and tearing at them.

Still squirming, "Don't! Please don't." Trying to push him off. "Look, you maniac, you know, when I don't show up in Dodge, well…"

"Well, what? Someone going to come looking for you? Let um try!" Burying his face in the side of her neck and kissing at her breast.

"Stop! Stop you animal!" Trying hard to kick up at him, she heard footsteps. Now breathing hard from the fight.

In the room you could hear first Doc, yelling out, "Get away from her!"

Then also Mac saying, "Oh, Mister Cameron!"

Looking up at them, "Get out! Both of you. Get out and leave us!"

Doc lunged at him, pulling at his shirt. "Get off of her."

Then pushing Doc to the floor, now, he let up on Kitty long enough for her to move.

Just outside the door, Matt and John were approaching the house. Hearing the loud yelling from inside, John looked to Matt. "Matt?"

"Yeah, I heard it too. Let's go." Quickly dismounting and approaching the door, he noticed it was still open. And as they entered, a shot rang out…

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.13

Stepping into the house and hearing a gunshot go off and a woman scream. Scanning the room, only to see two people crouched to the floor together and Frank lying prone, face down, not moving. Rushing to look around, making sure it was safe. Then rushing to check on these two. "Kitty?" Then realizing, it was Doc holding her. "Doc? What is going on here and what are you doing here?"

"Matt," he said, trying to stand and rubbing his mustache. "There will be time to talk. Help me get her up and over to that sofa."

"Sure, Doc. Here, I got her." Kitty was exhausted. "Kitty, I got you. Are you alright?"

Out of breath, she gently nodded. "Yeah, Cowboy, I am now. I am now." She said letting her body collapse into his.

John was still surveying the surroundings, then noticed Mac at the top of the stairs on the landing, huddled over another body. He quickly rushed up the stairs. Looking at Mac, "Mac, what happened here?"

"Sheriff Emerson, it 's a long story but I need to get Frank Jr. back to bed." Then he looked over the railing, "Doctor, he's bleeding bad."

"Matt, stay with Kitty. I'll be right back." And he headed up the stairs. Mac carried Frank Jr. back to bed, and Doc peeled back the bandages to examine the wound.

Matt sat beside Kitty, now looking at her torn blouse, gently trying to cover her up. "Kit, wanna tell me what is going on here?"

"Oh , Cowboy, I'm just so exhausted." Then looking over to the floor, "Matt? Is he…?" Then swallowing hard.

"Dead? No. I don't think so. But he's hurt pretty bad. Kitty, who shot him?"

"Matt, I'm not positive but I think it may have been Frank Jr."

Doc got Mac to get him some clean rags and told him to heat up a knife/

"What's that for, Doctor?"

Tugging his ear, looking over his shoulder, "I'm gonna have to cauterize this wound to stop the bleeding. Fool boy broke open the stitches." Mac hesitated but then did as Doc asked.

"Kitty, the Sheriff and I need to know what took place here."

Exhaling and rolling her eyes. "Oh alright. Where do I start?"

"Kit, just tell me everything. Take your time."

"Can I get you something to drink, Miss Russell?" John asked.

Nodding her head, he quickly went to the bar and poured her a whiskey. "Ok, when I went on my trip to San Francisco, just so happened, I ran into Doc there. He had a medical conference. We planned to return to Dodge together but then I got delayed. I sent you a wire. Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I did. Go on."

"Ok, well, Doc left and was headed to Denver. We were going to meet up there and then take the train the rest of the way. And well, I guess Doc stopped here along the way, just as I did. But he told me that this, ugh, this Cameron fella..." Then she just dropped her head back.

"What, Kit?"

"Apparently his son was hurt, got himself caught in a trap and the wound was real bad. From what Doc tells me, two of Cameron's hands came to town and heard there was a Doctor there."

Interrupting, John looked at Matt. "Oh, yeah, Ol' Doc Sawyer died about a month or so ago and now we have no town doc."

"So that's why he's here, Matt." Kitty finished.

"Ok, so how'd you end up here?"

"Well, the day I got into town…" Now looking over to John Emerson. "The driver of the stage told me the next stage wasn't leaving till the next afternoon."

"Ok, then what?"

"Cowboy, I'm getting to that. Please."

"Ok, go on."

"Well, while I was in the café, that's where I met Frank Cameron and him." Looking back to John. "And after I left the café' and managed to getaway from them, I was going to send you another wire."

Now Matt was looking at John, with a questioning look.

"But then I fell, lost my footing on the boardwalk, so the next morning, figuring since the stage wasn't leaving till afternoon… The waiter at the café had told me of a doctor that was in town but he wasn't sure where he was or if he was still there and to check with the hotel clerk. Benjamin told me that this doctor was escorted to Whispering Winds, so I rode out here to see if he would check out my ankle. Well, you can imagine how surprised I was to see that it was Doc." Now she tossed her head back on the armrest, closing her eyes.

"Kit, tell me what happened here. What did John and I walked in on?"

With a sad look, shaking her head, "Oh, Cowboy, it was nothing."

"Nothing?" He repeated. "Kit, a man was shot. By who, I don't know." Now reaching to fix her blouse again. "And from the look of things, I wouldn't say it was nothing."

Reaching up to cup his face in her hands, shaking her head again, "Cowboy, NO, he didn't. Oh, he was giving it a hell of a try, but… He didn't."

Then he gently run his fingers across the bruises along her cheek and chin and took a handkerchief and wiped the trickle of blood from her mouth and cheek.

"Matt he was awfully angry with Doc for removing his boy's leg. He wanted to kill him."

"And you?" Matt added.

Huffing out a slightly sarcastic laugh, "No, no, he had other plans for me."

"Yeah, Kit, I can see that."

"No, that was just the beginning. He was planning on keeping me here to make a family for his boy."

"What?"

"Relax, Cowboy. That wasn't happening."

"Matt, his wife passed away in 72'." John said. "He never really got over that and I honestly have to say, this is a side of him, I never saw before. This town owes this man a lot. As I told you, he is the one footing the bill for the progress of Glenwood Springs. But this… this is something I… I wouldn't have seen coming. Miss Russell, I apologize. If I had known any of this was possible, I, well, I…"

"Sheriff, this isn't your fault. You can't be responsible for the actions of others no matter how much you think you know them. Even if he is your friend."

"Well, thanks for saying that, Miss Russell."

Smiling up at him, "Oh please, it's Kitty."

Doc walked back into the room, then leaned down to check on Frank Cameron. "Matt, you think you too can help me get him up?"

"Sure, Doc."

Then Mac walked over. "I'll get um."

Now looking up at Matt, furrowing her brow. "Cowboy?"

"Huh?" He murmured.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Your message, Kit. That very strange message."

Now staring, blue met blue. Again, furrowing her brow, repeating, "Strange message?"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.14

Lucy's Place, in town, Glenwood Springs

After sitting, talking with John Emerson and Matt, she still wasn't sure of Matt's connection to Kitty. But she was pretty sure from his behavior that it was one of a personal nature. So now her plan may just work out nicely. This big marshal fella was going to stop Kitty from stealing the affections of the man she wanted and has been waiting for.

Looking up from where she sat, she looked at Beau, her bartender. "Beau, hold down the fort here, will ya? I have something I need to check on, not sure when I'll be back." .And off she went to the stable to get a buggy then make her way out of town. Thinking to herself, "There's one way to find out just what was going on. And when Frank meets this big marshal, well… I need to be there to see the pieces fall into place."

Whispering Winds

Now looking puzzled himself, "Kit, I got your message telling me you were here in Glenwood Springs."

"You did?" She said highly surprised. "How?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't figure out the other part."

Tilting her head, "Cowboy, you couldn't have received a wire from me. I never made it into the telegraph office, before I fell. And what other part?"

Now making a strange face, confused, "The part that said you weren't sure when you would return, if at all."

"Oh, Cowboy, NO. Believe me. I was coming home to you. Matt, I never sent that message."

"Well, Kit, someone did."

"But I don't know anyone here."

"Look, Honey, I'm here now and it's a good thing I am."

Cupping his face in her hands, "I'm glad you're here too."

Doc now had Frank and Frank Jr. back upstairs. Mac helped him get Frank Jr. settled and resting then Doc went to work on Frank. The bullet wasn't very deep but did cause a lot of bleeding, so he worked for quite a while, stopping the bleeding.

After checking in with Doc, John came back down to talk to Matt. As he entered the living room, he was just in time to see Matt and Kitty in a full embrace and overheard, "Kit, honey, I've been worried about you. When you didn't return, my imagination took over and I had no idea where to start to look other than San Francisco."

Still embracing, "Oh, Cowboy. I'm so sorry for worrying you like this but believe me; this is not how I planned things either. I just wanted to get home." Now holding his chin in her hand so he'd have to look at her. "And especially to you."

Just then, John cleared his throat. "Excuse me. Matt, it looks like this doctor friend of yours, has things pretty well under control, so when he says things are alright, we can see about getting the doctor, you and Miss Russell back to town and I'll file a report."

Stopping their conversation, when they heard a horse out front, John quickly went to the door. Shaking his head, "Oh good heavens." Then looking back over his shoulder. "We have company." Now looking directly to Matt. "Lucy."

"Lucy?" Kitty repeated.

"Yes, Ma'am. Lucy owns the saloon in town."

"John, would she be the dark haired woman that stopped me on the street?"

"Stopped you for what?" Matt interrupted.

"Matt, I didn't think anything of it at the time but she was going on about me interfering with her and…"

"And who, Kit?"

"Now that I think about it…" lowering her gaze, "Frank. Frank Cameron. Actually if I remember correctly, she was warning me that I should get on that next stage and get out of Glenwood Springs."

As Kitty was explaining the confrontation to Matt, Lucy came barging into the house. Looking directly at Kitty, "So I see you didn't heed my warning and are still here?"

"Now, just wait one minute. I don't know what you think I did, or was trying to do, but let me tell you something, I have never now, nor will I ever, have anything to do with Frank Cameron. You can rest assured on that. He was the maniac that…" Suddenly she stopped.

Lucy, now looking at the cuts and bruises on Kitty and not wanting to think of the possibility that they were from Frank, stiffened her back. "Well, where is he? I need to see him. And, Marshal, I'm glad you got the wire and came quickly. Obviously, I know where your feelings lie, even if hers don't."

Kitty was getting even more steamed. "Whoa. How dare you?"

Grabbing her, to stop her from getting up, Matt held her arm, keeping her seated. "Now, Kit, let's not lose your head here."

"Matt, let go of me." Still trying to stand.

Again he said, "Now, Kitty."

Then darting an angry look at him, "Don't you, 'now Kitty' me. You know that every word she spewed out of her mouth is a lie."

Holding both hands, to try and calm her. "Of course I do. Kit, please calm down."

Finally, to try and control the situation, John turned Lucy towards the stairs. "He's up here, Lucy. Come on, I'll take you to him."

As they ascended the stairs, Kitty turned to Matt. "The nerve of that woman."

Then after a moment, they both realized what Lucy had just said to Matt about the note. And without a word, it now made sense to them both.

"Matt, she must have found the note I was going to send, but never did. Then she sent the one you got."

"Well, Kitty, I for one am grateful she did."

"But, Matt…"

"No, not for the part about you not returning. Just the part to let me know you were here. That, I'm thankful to her for."

"Well, I guess you're right."

With a grin, "Miss Russell, can you say that again for me?" Now smirking at her.

"What?"

"What you just said. You know, about my being right." Smiling, he continued. "It's not that often you let me be right."

Not able to stay mad, "Oh, you. Cut that out." Leaning into lay her head on his chest.

As Lucy entered Frank's room, Doc cautioned her to keep things quiet, that he was very weak.

"Doctor, what happened?"

"He was shot. But he's gonna be fine, with rest and a little tender love and care."

"But who?"

"Well, Miss, I'm afraid it was his boy."

Lucy sat quietly beside Frank's bedside, holding his hand in hers. Then leaning in, whispering, "I'm here, Frank, and don't you worry. I'm gonna see to it that you are well taken care of. You and Frank Jr."

Doc just gave her a wink and slipped out of the room.

As she spoke, he started to groan and move a bit. Placing a hand on his chest, "Ssshhh, don't try to move, Frank. Just rest. I'll be here."

Then he mumbled, "Kit…ty, Kitt..y."

Lucy's face just froze!

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds

PT.15

Kitty had dozed off on the sofa. Matt and John slipped out onto the front porch for a bit of fresh air. Quietly they sat. "Matt," John said looking at him. "I know I may be overstepping here but for a man who says this woman is just a frie…" Then he stopped, only glancing at Matt from the corner of his eye. "Damn it, man!" Then shaking his head. "If she was my woman…"

Not letting John finish his words, he quickly stood. "She's not! And I don't want to talk about it. It's complicated."

Doc quietly sat in with Frank Jr. as he woke.

"Hey, Doctor."

"Son, I want you to try and keep still. You tore yourself open there some earlier."

"Yeah, I know. Is… Are you and that there woman, are you two alright? I mean, Pa, did he hurt ya? Well you look none the worse for wear, but the woman? Pa, he's not really as bad as it seems but sometimes he gets real crazy like. But is she gonna be ok?"

Doc tugged his ear, sniffed and rubbed his upper lip. 'Yeah, son. Kitty will be just fine. She's a strong woman. Let's just concentrate on getting you well."

"Doctor?"

"What is it, son?"

"Will I walk again?"

"Well, you'll get around in a different manner. Many a man has. Important thing is you're alive." Doc stood and covered Frank Jr. and turned to find Kitty standing at the door.

"Thought you two might like something to eat and drink."

"How long you been standing there?"

"Just a minute or two." She answered. "Well, he might take some. I'm gonna go check on his father."

Kitty nodded and sat next to Frank Jr. as Doc left the room.

With sad eyes, he just stared at her face. Then he in a low tone, "Sorry, Ma'am."

Furrowing her brow, "For what?"

Then with his hand, in a circular motion, indicating the markings on her face. "That wasn't right of Pa, what he did to you. I was tellin' the Doc, my Pa, he's not really a bad sort of man. He just gets real crazy sometimes. Ever since Ma passed."

"Well, you have no reason to apologize. Here, try eating some of this. Mac is a good cook."

"Ma'am, how do you know my Pa?"

"Well, I don't actually. I was just passing through Glenwood Springs as was my friend Doctor Adams. And your hands came to town and brought him out here to help you."

"Oh, so you both came out here?" Frank asked.

"No, ah. Well, ah, look it's a long story. It's complicated."

Frank Jr. looked at Kitty, studied her face and her blouse. "Ma'am? Why'd Pa do that to you?"

Kitty hesitated. "Sweetheart, you don't need to hear that."

"Where's my Pa now?" He asked.

Smiling at him, "He's in the next room. Lucy is with him. She came from town be with him."

"Ahhhh, that's good. Lucy really loves Pa. Wish Pa would see that? Think he loves her too, but he knows she has her own business and is so independent. Pa's the kind of man that likes to take care of a woman, like Ma. Don't get me wrong, Ma was a good woman, strong, worked hard. But Pa took good care of her. But Lucy is different. She don't need to be taken care of. Women like that…"

Now Kitty sat up straight. "Women like what?"

"Well," he said. "You know, independent, strong women. They don't need a man."

"Well now, young man, what a minute. We may not need a man to support us financially, but that doesn't mean we don't need a man for other things, such as physical and emotional support."

"Ma'am, you just said 'us'?"

"Yes, I did. Well, that's because I also own a saloon in Dodge City."

"You do?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, I do. I own the Long Branch saloon in Dodge City, Kansas."

"Well, I'll be." He said. "Are you Kitty Russell?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ya-Hooo. Some of the fellers told me about that there place of yours when they drove some of Pa's cattle up through Dodge. Miss Kitty Russell, it is a pleasure!"

Smiling at him. "I think it's time, Tiger, you get some rest." As she turned to leave the room, Matt was standing leaning on the door frame. "Hello, Cowboy!"  
TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds

PT.16

Whispering Winds was still for what was left of the night. Just as the sun peaked through the black of the sky, Kitty began to stir and shifted, stretching, noticing no one was awake except for hearing a noise coming for the kitchen. "Ah, Mac." And the smell of fresh coffee.

Making her way, following the aroma, quietly approaching. "Morning, Mac."

"Morning, Miss. Coffee's hot. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Thank you, Mac, but I…"

Before she could finish, he was handing her a plate of fresh pastries. "Oh, Mac, these smell wonderful."

"Go on, sit."

Just as she sat down, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Good morning, Miss Lucy."

"Good morning, Mac."

Kitty nodded. "Morning, Lucy."

Lucy nodded. "Morning, Miss…"

Kitty looked up. "It's Kitty. You can call me Kitty."

Mac noticed the awkwardness. "Ladies, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some eggs from the barn." And he left.

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. After a minute, Kitty exhaled then looked at Lucy. "Look, Lucy, we need to talk. Frank Jr. and I had a talk last night and well. First, let me say that I have no interest in Frank Cameron, what so ever. Never did, don't now, never will. You can take that to the bank. Frank Jr. tells me you love Frank and that Frank loves you but..."

Suddenly Lucy looks at Kitty and said, "But what?"

"Wait a Minute. Frank Jr. thinks that Frank is… well, that because you own your own business, you don't need him." Now smiling.

"What?" Lucy asked. "That's crazy."

"He says Frank needs to take care of a woman, and well, you obviously don't need to be taken care of." Kitty was still smiling.

Lucy looked at her then asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"Well, because, I know that's not true."

"Yeah? How do you know?"

"Because, I'm just like you, Lucy. Well, I own my own business back in Dodge. But, that doesn't mean I don't need or want a man for other things, such as physical and emotional support. Yes, I have my business and I can financially take care of myself and that's all well and good and I'm proud of that."

"Yeah, I am too. No one here in Glenwood Springs thought I could do it. And when that woman in Dodge did it, I knew I could." Then she stopped. "Hey wait, Dodge? You're from Dodge? This woman in Dodge, you must know her. She owns a saloon. I heard it's a big success."

Kitty just looked at Lucy. "You did, huh?"

"Yeah, I heard she started out just working there, then bought it. But the place is known to all around. Gee, she really made a mark for women in business."

"Is that so? Lucy, the Long Branch, it's mine."

"What?" Lucy asked looking confused.

"I'm Kitty Russell and the Long Branch saloon, it's mine."

"Oh, dear Lord!" Lucy exclaimed after pulling herself together.

"Lucy, have you told Frank how you feel? Have you told him you love him?"

"Well, not in so many words. But I think he knows."

Smiling at her, "Lucy, honey, men like Frank don't understand, 'So Many Words'. You have to spell it out for them, in all the words, even if you have to hog tie them, if you know what I mean. You want to know what I think? You need to go up there and have a talk with him while he can't go anywhere."

Quickly, the two women began laughing.

"Kitty, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did this work for you?"

"Oh, Lucy, Honey, I wish. I only wish."

Again, they broke out in laughter.

After they were through, Lucy carried up a tray Mac had prepared and decided she was going to take Kitty's advice and sit down and talk to Frank.

Entering the room with the breakfast tray, Lucy saw Doc sitting, talking with Frank. "Oh, good morning, Doctor Adams."

"Well, good morning, Miss Lucy. Just checking on our patient this morning and pleased to say he is doing very well, thanks to his excellent nursing care through the night."

"Oh now, Doctor." She began to blush. "Frank, I brought you some breakfast."

"Good, I'm starving."

"He must be feeling better, Doctor." Placing the tray on the bed.

Doc excused himself. "I'll be just downstairs."

"Here you go, Frank. Frank? Can we talk? There are a few things I need to say to you. They're important. I need you to listen, Frank, really listen."

"Well, ok, Lucy. What is it? I'm listening. Go on. Well, go on."

"Well, Frank, I've known you for some time now, several years now. And I think we've been…" Now she started to pace. Suddenly she stopped and stiffened her shoulders. "DAMN IT! Frank Cameron! I LOVE YOU! And I know you love me. Maybe not the same, but that's ok. I need you. Yes, I am an independent woman of means, financially that is, but I still want you emotionally and physically. I want you in my life. I want us to be a family, Frank. Do you hear me? I have waited for the respectable amount of time and now, I need an answer from you. Will you make an honest woman of me, Frank Cameron?"

Frank just sat stunned. Then he smiled, grabbed her with his one good arm, pulling her close. "Woman, you are crazy." Kissing her. After breaking loose from the kiss, he said, "Lucy, there's something I need to do. Will you ask Kitty to come up here please?"

"Kitty?"

"Yes, I… I… I need to…" Now dropping his head.

Lucy now understood what he was thinking. 'Ok, Frank. I will."

Matt, Kitty, John and Doc were all on the porch, making plans for returning to Dodge. Matt was saying that he wanted to ride into town and get tickets for the train.

"Matt, it won't be too soon for me. I don't think I'll be taking a trip any time too soon, if I can help it." Kitty said.

Matt laughed and added, "You mean, you don't want to go to St. Louis with me?"

"Alright you. That's not even funny."

He nudged Doc while laughing at her.

"That's enough out of the both of you."

"Hey, Doc, wanna bet we'll be home about a week and she'll be bugging me to go on a vacation?"

"Hey, I said that's enough. Keep it up, you two, and I won't go back with you at all."

Lucy interrupted them. "Kitty, I'm sorry to bother you, but…"

"Oh no, please. You're more than welcome to save me from these two. Ugh. What is it, Lucy?"

"Frank asked me to come and get you. He needs to speak to you privately."

Now all kidding stopped.

"Oh, ok. Certainly. If you will all excuse me?" Raising her brow and smirking at Matt, knowing it irked him.

As she made her way up the stairs, tapping on the door. "Come in." Frank said.

Kitty slowly entered. "Mister Cameron? Lucy said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Oh now, Kitty, please, call me Frank."

"Ok, Frank, what is it?"

"Well, I owe you an apology. I'm ashamed of my behavior. There's no excuse for how I acted. I hope I didn't hurt you too much. You're a beautiful woman and you didn't deserve what I did to you." He kept looking away from her as he talked. "Please forgive me. I can't explain what came over me. I guess I've never had a woman as beautiful as yourself turn away from me and refuse whatever I had to offer her. I am a man that is used to caring for a woman and giving her everything she needs and taking care of her every need. Isn't that what all women need and want?"

"Yes and no, Mister Cameron. I mean, Frank. Many women are capable of fending for themselves but still like having a man by their side. They can be strong. They don't have to be helpless."

"Yes, I'm finding that out."

"Good. I take it that you and Lucy had a talk?"

"We did."

"Well then, I wish you both the best."

"Thank you, Kitty. And I'm sorry, once again for any pain I've caused you and your friend. And thank you for all you both did for my boy."

Nodding , "No thanks necessary."

Kitty descended the stairs. Matt was waiting at the foot of the stairs. "Well, what was that about?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, Marshal." Smirking at him.

As she went to brush by him, he slid his hand around her waist. "Hey, wait. I think it is."

"Oh? Is that a fact?"

"Yeah, that's a fact."

Unable to hold a straight face, she broke out in a deep barrel laugh. Throwing her arms around his neck, she said, "Take me home, Cowboy. Please? Take me home."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.17

Matt and John gathered everything they needed to take them all back to town, figuring Doc could ride back with Kitty in the buggy she came out in. Then they could all make arrangements to get a train back to Dodge.

Doc set Lucy and Mac down, giving them special instructions on what they both needed to do for Frank and Frank Jr.

Doc was exhausted. Slowly, taking the stairs one at a time, stopping to catch his breath and wipe his brow.

Standing at the foot of the stairs, Kitty noticed her friend. "Curly? Are you…" And before she could get out another word, his knees began to buckle. Quickly, Kitty yelled out for Matt. "Matt! Matt quick! Hurry, it's Doc."

Matt, John and Mac came running. As they entered the hall at the foot of the stairs, Kitty was huddled with Doc in her arms.

As she looked up at them, tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Matt, he… he just collapsed. He's burning up."

Matt and John quickly lifted Doc from Kitty arms, while Mac lifted Kitty to her feet. "Come on, Ma'am. We'll get the Doc up in a bed and we'll take real good care of 'um. You don't have no worry."

"I'm coming right behind you." She said, very matter of fact.

As they placed Doc gently on the bed, Kitty brushed Matt out of her way then said, rubbing her hands over his face and neck, "One of you get me some cool water and clean cloth." Then after a moment, "Mac?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Do you have any alcohol?"

"Need a drink, Ma'am?"

"NO! Not that kind. Witch hazel."

Then blushing a bit, "Oh, be right back."

She looked over her shoulder. "Well, why you still standing there? I need a cool bowl of water."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ok." And went for the water.

John looked on, watching. "Kitty, I've watched you and the Doc the past few days. You've worked with him a lot, have you?"

"Yeah, sure. Whenever he needed me to. Why?"

"Oh, it just seems you just jump right in there. You're a hell of a woman, Kitty. Strong, strong willed, beautiful. And…"

Kitty now looked with a raised brow. "John, is there a point here somewhere?"

Smiling back at her, "Wow! You're tough. Kitty, I had a long talk with Matt. I know the two of you have known each other a long time and I know…"

The again, raising her brow, "You know, what, John?"

"Well, I just trying to say…"

Suddenly, Matt entered, carrying a large bowl of cool water and a few towels over his shoulder. "Kit, will these do for cloth?"

Nodding, she took the bowl. "Yeah, I'll use my petticoat for more." She now turned her attention to Doc, soaking the towels in the cool water and placing them around his neck and chest and across his fore head. "Matt, he's so exhausted. He hasn't slept, barely ate and after the way Frank hit him and shoved him around down there before you got here… Matt, he's not…" Then she covered her mouth with her hand.

Kitty continued to sit vigil at Doc's bedside. Mac brought her some bottles of witch hazel he found and helped her bath Doc with it after helping her undress him. Then he left her quietly to take away some of the things they no longer needed.

Kitty sat looking at this gray haired man lying in the bed before her. This man she not only considered her friend, but more than that, she considered him the father she'd never had. Her blue eyes filled with tears then she slowly moved to sit softly alongside him. Taking his hand in hers, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "Oh, Curly, if I had only known that morning in San Francisco, I'd have never, never have let you go alone. We would have gone straight on to Denver and on to home. Ummmmm, home. I remember a time when I never thought I'd call Dodge home. But now… now it's the only place I ever want to call home."

Now the tears were pouring down her cheeks. Her voice was cracking. "Curly, you have to be alright, you just have to be. I need you. What would I do without you? What would I have done without you all these years? Matt needs you too." Smiling at that thought, "And Festus." Again smiling. "Well Festus…" Now she laid her head on his chest and began to let the tears flow.

Matt and John were sitting on the porch. John was rocking. "Matt, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but Kitty is one hell of a woman. I mean she's…"

Now Matt, squared jawed, looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah? She's what?"

John saw the look on Matt's face and chose not to finish. But added, "I just thought… Well, you said you're just friends, sooo I… I…"

Matt stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.18

It was just about twilight and Kitty decided to leave Doc to rest. Mac let her know he would set with him and come get her if there was any change. When she came downstairs, no one was around. She walked outside, stopped in the doorway. There was a cool breeze coming in. Placing both hands in supporting her back, she stretched back, inhaling and taking in the fresh air. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

It reminded her of the time when she went to visit her friends when she was angry at Matt for once again begging out on going to the Ford County Sociable with her and going to Topeka instead. And she found a wounded Ad Bellum on the side of the road. They had enjoyed a beautiful evening just like this very evening. Oh, so many years have gone by since then.

Gradually, Kitty walked out onto the property and down by the horse corral. There were still a few horses in there. They slowly strolled over to her as if they knew her. Reaching out her hand, gently rubbing their noses. "Hey there, boy, you enjoying this beautiful night, are ya?"

Then without warning, she felt the presence of two arms coming from behind her. "Kitty, this is the life you were meant to have. Not in that beer and whiskey drenched saloon. I can take you away from all that. Matt sure won't, or he would have already."

As she went to move, she found herself pinned and when she tried to shift, John turned her to face him. "Come on, I seen the way you looked at me." Now pressing his body against hers.

With both hands pressed against his chest and with all her strength, she pushed John. "Get off of me. Now!"

"That 's it. Pretend to fight a little. A lady has to put up a little fight, I guess." Now laughing as he leaned in trying to kiss her.

"UGH! I said, GET OFF!" And as she pushed, first she stomped the top of his foot then kneed him in the groin and pushed him back on the ground. Straightening herself up, she, tight jawed, looked at him. "You need to take NO for an answer."

He stood up and went to grab her by the arm but felt a hand grab him by the neck and then a punch to his face. And Matt's voice yelling, "Emerson!"

Suddenly Kitty yelled out, "Matt! No! Don't!" She knew if she didn't stop him, he'd probably kill him. Trying to grab his arm, "Matt, stop, please."

Matt punched him several times before Kitty could stop him.

Finally, she got between the two. She took Matt's hands in hers. "Cowboy, let me see."

"Ah, Kit, I'm alright."

"Matt, your bleeding. Let's go in and clean you up."

"Kit, you alright? Did he hurt…"

Shaking her head, with a pouty look. "No, Cowboy, he didn't hurt me."

"You're ok, then?"

Sliding her arm around his waist and walking him towards the house, "I am now. I am now." As they walked, she glanced over her shoulder with raised brow and a dead stare at John. Kitty took Matt into the kitchen and sat him down. "Here, let me see that." Filling a bowl of fresh water and witch hazel, she then sat down and began tearing more off of her petticoat to wrap his fist. "Cowboy, you really need to…" Then she looked at him with a sigh. She began washing off the blood.

"OUCH! KIT!"

"Oh, stop. I have to clean it off."

"That burns like hell."

Smiling and chuckling, "You big baby. Here." Now drying his hands and wrapping his knuckles.

Matt looked at her, watching as she took care of him. "Kitty, what happened out there?"

"Oh, Matt, I'm just too tired to…"

"Kit, what happened?"

Exhaling, "Oh, alright. I came down from Doc's room and it was so beautiful outside, I went for a short walk and noticed the horses."

"Kit, get to John."

"Alright. While I was at the corral, he came up behind me, pinned me to the fence and started saying things like…

"Yeah, like?"

"Oh, Cowboy. Look it's over. It's really not important."

"Kit, I just busted up my knuckles over what you're calling nothing. What did he say?"

He was just saying, "This is the life you were meant to have. Not one in a beer and whiskey drenched saloon. And that he can take me away from all that." Then she dropped her head..

But then a voice finished the comment. "And then I said, "Matt can't give you all this or won't, or he would have already." Go on, Kitty, isn't that what I said?:

Both Matt and Kitty quickly turned at looked to see John standing in the door.

Then Matt turned to look at Kitty.

"Matt, don't listen to…"

John chimed in. "You know I'm right, Kitty. How long has it been? He told me himself you're just friends."

Matt stood, squared his shoulders, took a deep breath and stormed out.

"What's the matter with you?" Kitty screamed at John. And Kitty followed behind him. "Matt? Matt, wait!" ..

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.19

Out in the dark, Kitty searched but didn't see Matt anywhere. She started back towards the house but stopped at the corral briefly. Leaning, her arms crossed and resting her head, choking back tears. "Oh, Cowboy, when will you learn, all I need in my world is you. Damn you, you big lug!" And for just a moment, hearing herself brought a smile to her face.

Then hearing a rustle, she swiftly turned. "Relax, Kitty, it's just me. I thought you might like, or need, some company, company of the female persuasion. I'm a good listener. Don't mean to pry but I did catch some of that display outside and in the kitchen."

Kitty inhaled deeply, shaking her head. "Oh, Lucy!"

Lucy handed Kitty a fresh cup of hot coffee. "Here, Girl. You're gonna need this." Smiling at her. "Little somethin' extra in it tonight." As the two walked around the outside a bit, "Kitty, if you don't mind me asking, what is between you and the Marshal?"

"Well, Lucy," taking a sip of the tainted coffee. "Ummm, that's good. Oh, I met Matt, oh, bout' twenty years or so ago. I got off a stage one day bound for New Orleans from San Francisco."

"Yeah, I didn't take you for a Kansas gal, Kitty." Lucy remarked.

Smiling, "No. New Orleans is my home, or was a whole lifetime ago. But when I got off that stage in Dodge, wow. I hated it and you couldn't have paid me to stay."

"Well, then why are you still there?"

Smiling and raising a brow, "Oh, I'm getting to him."

Lucy burst into laughter.

"I was rushing through a quick breakfast to get back on that stage and out of that muddy ugly town, when across the room sat a big man. The biggest man I ever saw, with the most beautiful blue…"

Nodding her head, "Oh, I see." Lucy added.

"Uh huh. Well, I decided to stay awhile and stay I did. Got me a job working at the Long Branch. Bill Pence was a great boss to work for. And then I became half owner with him. Then, when he was ready to give it up, well, he sold his half to me."

"Ok, but what about you and Matt?"

"Oh that? Well, it seems I found out that pair of beautiful blue eyes wore a badge. No. Correction, was married to that badge. And he didn't think he had the right to have any kind of permanent relationship. Wife, family, home, etc."

"Oh, Kitty, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, we fought some rounds on that one. Then it just came down to our friendship. Then that became more." Kitty became quiet, staring off into the night.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, "Kitty?"

"He's my heart. My life. I love him."

"And Matt?" Lucy asked softly.

"Oh, I know he loves me, but Matt just deals with things differently. But, I accepted, a long time ago, that if I wanted this man, oh and I do, that our lives had to be just what they are as long as he wears that badge. I can't live without him, nor do I want to."

Lucy just stood, quiet and amazed.

Back at the house, in Doc's room, Matt had re-entered through the back and was sitting in the corner of the room, watching his friend sleeping. Then he sat staring at this gray-haired ol' man, who he has, in his mind, looked to as a father figure for over twenty years. Thinking aloud, "Ahh, Doc. What's happening here? How did this all happen? You here, here in Glenwood Springs? In this bed? What's with these people? This Cameron character? And…:

In the midst of his ramble, "And that Sheriff Emerson?" Doc said in a crankily tired voice.

Matt snapped his head up. "DOC?"

"Yeah, at least the last I checked."

"How long you been awake?"

"Long enough."

"Hey, how'd you know about Emerson?"

Rubbing his upper lip, sniffing, "Why'd it take you so long to notice?"

"What? What do you mean, 'Notice'?"

"You Big Lug, have you looked at her lately? Really looked at her?"

"Wait a minute, Doc…"

"NO. Now, you big lug, you listen to me. Kitty may not be that same little gal that got off that stage back in Dodge a life time ago, but damn it man! She's a beautiful breathtaking woman. And if you don't notice, I'll guarantee you, there are plenty of men willing to line up to let her know just how beautiful she is. And if I was twenty years younger, and if she wasn't so damn stuck on waiting for you to wake up…"

Then waving a hand in the air, "UGHHHH!"

Then, as Matt stood up to leave, Doc looked at him. "Son, this is one time, Explanation and Conversation is required!"

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.20

The house was quiet. Lucy tended to Frank and Frank Junior's needs for the night, with Mac's help. Matt had left the house to put Buck up in the barn and sit quietly and dwell on everything that had happened. Dwelling on this, was something he was accustomed to. He was not a man of words.

Sitting curled up in a chair, looking out a window with her hands wrapped around a rather large brandy snifter. She was surprised to see that Frank had quite a taste for fine brandy. Lost in thought, she was thinking of the many times in the past that something or someone had come between her and her cowboy. If it wasn't Cole or Will or even his jealousy over Sergeant Holly, then it was his outlaw ex-girlfriends. Cara, Dolly, and Leona.

But the biggest intruder of all was the one that lingered just above his heart, for all the world to see. "She's bright and shiny, she's a star. That Damn Badge!"

Then taking another sip, with tears in her eyes, "Matt Dillon!" Taking a deep breath. "UGHHHHHH!" Then throwing the glass into the fireplace opening. "You make me soooo mad!"

Realizing glass was flying, she began cleaning up. But then she noticed she wasn't alone, when she looked up and saw boots. Shaking her head, "What do you want now?"

"I was looking for Matt. But what I found is… well,"

"Look, Sheriff…" as she poured another drink. "I'm going to say this once more, so listen closely. I am not interested in anything you have to offer. Not now, not ever!"

He was stepping closer, reaching for her shoulders.

Kitty quickly turned, tossing the drink in his face then slapping him. "Don't you dare touch me again."

Then she heard, "JOHN! Leave her alone." Looking behind him, Lucy was standing in the archway. "John maybe you should leave?" Then she walked to stand beside Kitty. As he turned to leave the room, "Kitty, are you alright?"

Nodding, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Where's Matt?"

Closing her eyes and shaking her head, "I don't know. I haven't seen him since he walked out earlier. Oh, Lucy, he was so upset by…"

"By what?"

"What John said to me earlier. When I told you earlier about Matt and I, our relationship, we've always had an understanding of sorts. But in public, well…" She smiled slightly. "Doc always says we're the 'Worse Best Kept Secret in Dodge.' But that was the way it's had to be because of his job. He never wanted me to be in any danger."

Lucy looked at her and smiled. "And how'd that work out?"

Then with a smirk, "About as well as you think."

"Well, Honey, if you ask me, and I know you didn't, but if you did, I think it's time you and that man had a talk."  
As Lucy was clearing up things in the kitchen, she noticed Matt sitting on a stump in the back and decided to take a walk, taking a cup of fresh coffee with her. Slowly coming up behind him, "Evening, Marshal. Beautiful night, ain't it?"

Startled, "Oh, Miss Lucy."

"Sorry. Didn't mean ta give ya a start."

"Here, have a seat. Smells good."

She handed him a cup. "Ya know, Marshal, I'm a real good listener. .Goes with the trade. But then again, guess ya know that already?"

Nodding his head in agreement.

"If I may, Marshal, I owe ya an apology. I had me some motive for bringing ya here when I sent ya that there wire. And I'm sorta sorry bout how I come ta do that. But then again, I'm glad I did it."

Smiling back at her, "You are?"

"I guess I ain't explaining it all too well, but see, when Kitty first got off that stage and I saw the way Frank looked at her, ya know the way I wanted him to look at me, well, I guess ya could say I was jealous. But then when I saw that she wrote that there wire, telling you she was coming home to ya, I had to get ya to come here and fetch her. Ya understand? Then when ya came and I saw the way you two looked at each other, well… I…I just knew."

"Knew what, Miss Lucy?"

"That you two were, well… you two…" Now even Lucy was blushing, "In love, Man! Marshal, every man in the territory could have eyes for Kitty, but that don't have no matter cause she only has eyes for one man. YOU! You gotta talk to her. Take her home, away from this place. Don't let what happened here touch you two. Go. Go in there and…"

She reached out, pulling on his arm. "Look, I know you're not a man of many words but it only takes a few."

Then she stood and walked away, looking back over her shoulder, hoping that something she said resonated with him.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.21

A small beam of light made its way through the curtains as the air lifted it in the upstairs bedroom of the house at Whispering Winds ranch. Doc, lying quietly, as not to wake the sleeping beauty curled in the chair at the foot of his bed. He could not fathom how this big lug could not claim this woman as his own. "Sheehhhh, if only I was twenty years younger and if she would even entertain the Idea of having me… It's not like I haven't asked? But no, this heart loves her like my very own daughter and that heart is breaking, seeing her hurting and in so much pain.

Slowly, she began to stir.

"Well, good morning there, Young Lady."

Stretching from her curled up position, "Oh, Curly, you're awake?"

"Yes, I am." He said with a slight smile. "And I woke to a splendid view."

"Oh, Curly. How are you feeling?" She asked, as she leaned in to feel his head and face.

"Just fine, Doctor Russell. Fine enough to get up and out of this place."

"Sounds good to me. I'll go check on getting us something to eat then see about getting the buggy hitched and get us back to town. My Bags are still there, so are yours, I guess. Then we can get a ticket out of this hell."

Waiting for a moment, he watched her as she went on a roll about what had to be done then asked, "Honey? Have you talked to…?"

Before he finished she stopped him. "NO. And I don't care to. Curly, if he wants to act like a child, so be it. I'm going home. Are you with me or not?"

Doc just nodded. At this point, he wasn't about to argue with her.

Kitty went about laying out Doc's things, which she had brushed out while he was in bed, then went to the kitchen. Mac was already making breakfast. "Well, good morning, Mac. Ummm, something smells real good."

"That'd be eggs, potatoes and slab bacon and steak, Ma'am."

"Well like I said, smells wonderful."

"Be ready directly."

She quickly looked around, pretending not to care, but scanning out the window for one large cowboy. But no luck.

"Well, good morning, Kitty." Lucy said as she walked up behind her. "Mac, smells wonderful in here."

"Be ready directly, Miss Lucy."

"Kitty? Sleep well?"

"Sorta. I fell asleep in the chair in Doc's room."

"Awww, Kitty." Lucy was scanning the room trying not to be obvious.

With a raised brow, "He's not here, Lucy."

"Who, Kitty?"

"Matt, that is who you're looking for."

"Oh, I… I… well, I was just… I thought maybe you and he…"

"No, I still haven't seen him."

Now dropping her eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was hoping after…"

Now furrowing her brow, "After what?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"LUCY?"

"It wasn't anything, Kitty. I just had a conversation last night with the marshal. Actually, I apologized for, well, for sending that wire the way I did. But…"

"But what?"

"But I told him, in a way I was glad I did it, because… Oh, you two need to stop being so… so stubborn and talk. Anyone with eyes in their head, can see you two love each other."

"Oh, Lucy!" She turned and headed back up the stairs.

After breakfast, Kitty and Doc said their good byes and climbed into the buggy and headed back into town, still not knowing where Matt had gone. On the ride, Kitty was quiet.

"Honey?"

"HUH?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"You're awfully quiet."

"Just thinking."

"Honey, he'll come around. He always does, you know that."

"Doc, yeah, I know that. But this time, I don't really get what's wrong. I didn't do anything. Did I? Was I wrong to come out to Whispering Winds? I didn't know it was Frank Cameron's place. I didn't want him to do those things to me or John Emerson."

"Honey, now you listen to me. I'm gonna tell you like I told that big lug. You may not be that same little girl that got off that stage back in Dodge a life time ago, but By God, you are a stunningly beautiful woman and men still find you breathtaking. And I even told him, if I were twenty years younger…"

Now smiling, and leaning in kissing his cheek, "I do love you, Curly."

"You think I'm kidding? I can count the times I proposed to you and you never answered me."

Smiling still, "Well, I'll tell you what, you just keep asking. I just might surprise you one of these days."

Sniffing and rubbing his mustache. "See, don't take an ol' man serious."

"I do, Curly. I do and I love you for it." Laughing a deep barrel laugh.

Glenwood Springs

Matt had been in town overnight. He took it upon himself to go to the depot and check the train schedules. Just as Doc and Kitty pulled down Main Street, he was coming out of the Depot. He was headed for the hotel. He was going to collect their bags that Benjamin the clerk was holding in his office when he spotted them. He walked towards them, seeing them stop just outside the stable.

As they pulled up, the stable man came out. "Hello, Mister Jackson. I'm awfully sorry to be returning this buggy late but I will pay you whatever is owed. I was detained out at the Whispering Winds ranch."

Then Mister Jackson looked at Doc. "Say, aren't you the Doc that took care of Cameron's boy?"

Tugging his ear, "Yeah, that's me."

"Oh, well then, don't worry bout any extra's. I hear you saved that boy's life. Shame bout his leg though."

Kitty looked at Jackson, but then turned her gaze to Matt. "Well, sometimes, a choice has to be made. And sometimes, those choices are difficult. But a man does what he has to DO!" Then she turned. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me?" Brushing past them she headed for the hotel.

As she entered the hotel, "Hello, Benjamin. I need a room and some hot water."

"But, Ma'am, your bags… they're… I mean…"

Exhaling, "They're what, Benjamin?"

Shaking his head, "I'll bring them back up, Ma'am."

"Thank you." And she ascended the stairs slowly.

Matt stared at Doc. "Doc?"

"Oh, this ones on you, Marshal." Smiling and shaking his head as he headed for the café'. "This one is on you!"

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.22

"Sometimes a choice has to be made and a man just has to decide what he needs to do!"

The sound of Kitty's voice and her words played over and over in his head, as well as remembering the burning stare with her azure blue eyes that normally he loved having stare into his. Shaking his head and heading into the hotel, he looked at Benjamin.

But before he could ask, Benjamin said in a soft tone, "Top of the stairs, down the hall, Marshal. Room 5. Just took up some hot water."

Nodding, "Thanks, Benjamin." Now taking the stairs two at a time, stopping just outside the door marked number 5, inhaling deeply. Tossing his hat in his hands, he tapped on the door.

At first, no answer. Then, "Who is it?"

"Kitty, it's me, Matt. Kitty, can I come in? We need to talk."

Again there was silence. Then he heard the lock open.

"It's open."

Slowly he opened the door. Kitty was standing, looking out the window overlooking the street wearing a long lace robe. Matt stood looking at her, stuck for words. Still tossing his hat, he said, "Kit, look, we need to talk."

Tossing her hair off her shoulder, "Well then, Marshal. Talk. Because I for one, have NOTHING to say to you. So before my bath water gets cold, say what it is you suddenly feel needs saying."

"Ah, Kit…" Now stepping closer towards her, "I don't know what's happening here. Things are just so…"

Kitty slowly turned, now with both hands on her hips. He now knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Matt Dillon, you don't know what's happening here?" Clinching her jaws, "UGH! Do you even have a grain of sense in that head of yours? This whole problem could have been... well, wouldn't have been a problem if you would have just, well, if you…" Now her face was as red as her hair and the anger worse. "Matt, just go. Please, just go!"

He stood looking at her. He could see the pain in her eyes but he knew as long as she was this angry, nothing he could say would help. He nodded and turned. "I'll be back later."

As he left and the door closed behind him, the tears over rode the anger. "Damn you, Matt Dillon." Kitty sank down into the tub of water with a large glass of brandy with tears streaming down her face.

Matt made his way across the street to the café. He spotted Doc sitting by the window.

As he entered, Doc called to him. "Matt? Matt, over here. So, do I dare ask?"

"Ahhh, Doc, she wouldn't even listen to a word I had to say. Doc, you know Kitty."

"Yes, yes, I do."

"I tried to tell her, I didn't even know what was happening here but she…"

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute." Now tugging his ear and rubbing his mustache. "Tell me you didn't say that to her."

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"You Big Lug. You mean to tell me you have no idea why that young lady is so upset?"

"Well, Doc, I know the two of you have been through a lot and…"

Shaking his head, "Matt, now listen to me, Son. You need to look at the big picture here. Let me explain something to you. If you remember our talk, when I was lying in that bed?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"First, it was Frank Cameron's fixation on Kitty."

"Yeah, Doc, you don't need to remind me."

"Yes, I do, apparently. Then it was that Sheriff Emerson."

"Doc, I remember very well. I wanted to tear them both into pieces."

"Uh huh. But what did you do instead?"

"Well, ok, so I fought with Emerson and Kitty got mad at me. Doc, she shouldn't have tried to stop me. Why would she prote…"

"Matt, now wait. Do you really believe she was protecting him?"

"Doc, Kitty's a beautiful woman and there is always some…"

"OK! Now we're getting somewhere. Think of what Emerson said."

"Yeah, Doc, don't remind me. I know what I can't give Kitty."

"Matt, Kitty loves you. You know that. You two have been through a lifetime together. It would have just taken you one thing to have stopped everything that happened. You know it and so does she."

"Doc, we've been over this. As long as I wear a badge, I…"

Waving his hands up. "Just stop denying her, you Big Lug!" Shaking his head. "It's not like everyone in Dodge don't already know, anyway." Then he stood. "Now, this ol' man is gonna get some rest, before we get on that train."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.23

Matt rose early and met with Doc in the hall of the hotel.

"Well, good morning, Marshal."

"Doc, sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. How about we go get Kitty and go have breakfast before we head to the depot?"

"Sounds good, Doc."

The two men headed down the hall, knocking, getting no answer. Matt headed down the stairs.

"Morning, Marshal." Benjamin greeted him. "Would you like me to have your things taken to the depot too?"

"Too?" Matt repeated.

"Yes, Sir. I already handled Miss Russell's things this morning, when she came down."

"Benjamin, Miss Russell, she was down already?"

"Oh, yes, Marshal. I believe she was headed for the café."

Matt looked at Doc and rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Ben."

Matt and Doc crossed the street and entered the café. Kitty was sitting alone, reading the paper, having coffee.

As they approached her table, "Well, young lady, are these seats taken?"

Slightly glancing up, "Curly, I didn't want to wake you since I was up so early. You did need to get your rest. I just ordered but sit." Then, out of the corner of her eye, with a smirk. "Marshal."

"Kitty…"

The waiter came and looked at Matt and Doc. "You two staying for breakfast?"

Matt just nodded, pulled out a chair and sat.

Kitty continued to act like he wasn't there and continued her conversation with Doc. "Curly, do you still plan to stop off in Denver to see your friend?"

Shaking his head, "No. I sent on a message to him that I'll just forward on the literature from San Francisc and we'll make plans for a visit another time."

"Oh, Curly, I'm so sorry you have to miss this visit. I know you were looking forward to it."

Matt looked up. "Kit, after we're done here, can we talk?"

"Well, Marshal, I don't think there's anything to talk about. To quote you, we've never needed any explanations. Have we?" Then smiling at him, "Why start now? If you two will excuse me? I don't feel very hungry after all." Sliding out of her chair and standing.

Matt reached for her hand. "Kitty, Honey, please."

Shaking loose, "Excuse me."

Kitty avoided talking to Matt the remainder of their trip home.

Depot in Dodge City

As the train pulled into Dodge, Fetus and Newly met with the arrival, anxious to see their friends.

Doc exited the train. Festus, all excited, "Doc, you ol' scudder, you ok?"

"Of course, I'm ok." Festus was hugging him. "Get your hands off me."

"Oh, hush up. Ya still as mean as ya ever was." Newly laughed. Then as they saw Matt. "Matthew, Matthew."

"Marshal, welcome back." Newly said.

"Newly, it's good to be back."

Then without saying anything, Festus and Newly looked over Matt and Doc's shoulder as Kitty descended the train. "MIZ KITTY! OH, MIZ KITTY. Why yer a plum site fur sore eyes."

"Well, Festus, it's good to see you too." She said, hugging him.

"Welcome, Miss Kitty." Newly said hugging her as well.

"Aww, Miz Kitty, you jest let me take care of yer bags. You and ol' Matthew jest go on down ta the Long Branch and rest."

Kitty just looked up at Matt, then looked to Doc. "Curly, walk me to the Long Branch, will you?"

"I'd be happy to escort you, Young Lady." Offering her his arm. This action didn't escape Newly. He and Matt exchanged glances.

During the walk down Front Street, folks called out to both Doc and Kitty, welcoming them home.

Matt headed straight for his office with no one paying any attention, except Kitty.

As Kitty entered the Long Branch, the girls and Sam all crowded around. "Miss Kitty, you're back. We're so happy you're back and ok."

"Well, I'm happy to be back. I've missed everyone and this place. Well, I could use a drink."

"Coming right up, Miss Kitty." Sam yelled out.

With everyone around, wanting to hear all the details of their adventure, Kitty and Doc slowly filled them in. Matt stood at the batwing doors, scanning the room as he usually did. But now, knowing tonight was different. Tonight wouldn't be like every other night, when his eyes would make contact with the eyes of a certain redhead. Tonight what he would see in those eyes would tell him the same message he wanted to hear.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.24

Several days had passed. Matt had kept busy with things, getting caught up from being gone. Whenever he saw Kitty, they would make small talk but not a word would be mentioned about what had happened in Colorado.

Doc watched the two dance around it and couldn't believe how neither would give an inch. Making his way to the Long Branch, he spotted Sam sweeping out the floor as he opened. "Morning, Sam." It didn't escape him that Matt was watching from the window. Shaking his head, "So, Sam, how's the temperature in here this fine morning?" Smirking at Sam.

"Doc?" Sam said, knowing full well what Doc was referring to. Sam also was feeling the cool freeze between them. "How long you think they will…".

Quickly waving his hands up and snickering, "Oh now, Sam, you know these two as well as anybody. What I'd like to do is… Well I'd like to…" Gritting his teeth.

Sam just started to laugh. "Doc, the Marshal and Miss Kitty are, well, just good people and well, I don't like to speak out of school but it hurts to see them like this."

"I know, Sam, I know."

The sound of the upstairs door opening and the footsteps across the landing quieted the two men.

"Well, good morning, you two. To what do I owe such an early visit, Curly?" Smiling as she descended the stairs.

"Well, I thought maybe, just maybe, a certain pretty redhead would join me for breakfast."

"Or you thought maybe she'd treat you to breakfast, huh?"

"Oh, it's like that is it? Do I look like Festus to you?"

"Oh, Curly, now cut that out. Festus isn't even here and you're already picking on him."

"Oh, give him time. Just give him time. I'll bet you any minute he'll be through those doors."

"DOC!" Kitty was shaking her head. "You are really something. Come on, let's get you breakfast. Maybe it will help your disposition." Slapping his shoulder.

The two headed towards the door. "Doc?" Kitty said as the pushed through the batwing doors. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Festus since yesterday."

"Sshhh. What are you trying to do, stir him up?"

"Oh, Doc, stop that, would you? I mean it."

Rubbing his mustache, noticing she was serious. "You know, you're right. Neither have I."

As they began to cross the street, Louie ran from around the building yelling, "DOC! Marshal! Marshal! Doc! Somebody get the Marshal. Doc!" He nearly plowed Kitty over.

Grabbing his arm, "Louie. Louie, slow down here. What has got you all in a hurry?"

"Miss Kitty, OHHH, Miss Kitty."

"What, Louie?"

"It's Festus."

Furrowing her brow. "What about him?"

Now shaking from lack of whiskey, "He's in Moss', in the stable. His head, it's bashed in. I can't wake um."

Doc and Kitty ran for Moss'. "Louie." Doc yelled. "Go get Matt!"

Just as Doc and Kitty made their way to the doors of Moss' stable, three men came from just inside the large doors. One shoved Doc back with the butt of his shotgun. The second one grabbed Kitty by the arm. "Now, where do you think you're going, Red?"

Gritting her teeth and trying to pull free from his tight grip. "We're going to tend our friend. Take your hands off of me!"

"Hear that, Bud? Red wants me to take my hand off of her." Laughing, slowly. "Well now, Red. If'n you ask me politely, jest maybe."

Getting even angrier, "I said, get your filthy hands off me!" Jerking away from him. "You're hurting my arm."

"It don't hurt as much as this." Then suddenly he backhanded her across her cheek, knocking her to the ground."

Quickly Doc called out. "KITTY!"

"Awwww, Kitty is it?"

From the ground she asked, "Who are you and what do you want?" Trying to sit up, holding her hand to her face.

"Not much. Just some information, like where we can find Dillon? That whiskery fella in there wasn't very friendly."

Trying to stand, she said. "You just might meet him sooner than you think. And I promise you, you'll be sorry too."

Smiling and laughing. "Why's that, Red? Ah, I mean, little Kitten."

"You'll find out soon enough when he kills ya."

Doc looked over towards Kitty. "Honey, don't…"

Again this man grabbed Kitty by the arm. "Show me where I can find this Dillon."

"And if I don't? What you gonna do? Shoot me? Big tough man. We know you beat on women. You shoot them too?"

Just then, the bank door opened and Mister Botkin came out with a man to his back, just as Matt was coming out of his office with Louie. Now Mister Botkin, Kitty and the two men holding them, were standing, facing Matt. The other two were back at the stable with Doc.

As Kitty walked closer, she looked directly at Matt then at Mr. Botkin. The look she gave Matt was as if she was talking to him without saying a word. "Matt, Festus is in Moss'. He's hurt bad. They're here looking for you."

Mr. Botkin was shaking, not sure what to do.

Kitty kept trying to motion to him to either drop down or shift to the side. Not sure if he was understanding her, she kept saying the number three in everything she said, hoping Matt would catch on. Then with her hand on her face, where the man couldn't see her because he was holding her shoulder from behind.

"Dillon, you're gonna let us leave here or they're dead. But then again, I came to kill you anyway."

Kitty counted out with her fingers and also mouthed the numbers, One…Two… Three… And as she said three, she quickly jammed her elbow into the ribs of the man holding her and kicked back into his shin, pushing Mister Botkin to the side and to the ground, giving Matt a clear shot at both men.

At the same time, Newly, coming from his shop, shot from the side alley at the remaining two.

Now a crowd was gathering. No one had any idea what was happening. Doc quickly ran to check and see if Festus was ok. Matt and Newly ran to help Kitty and Botkin.

Kitty looked up. Mr. Botkin, I… I…"

"Oh, Miss Russell, don't apologize."

Newly went and checked on the four men. They were all dead. Doc checked Festus. He was ok, just a flesh wound and a concussion. He helped him up so he could get him to his office. As everyone stood around, and Doc and Festus came out, they stopped.

Matt knelt to help Kitty. "Kit." He slipped his large hands around her waist. "Honey, are you…?

Placing both hands on the sides of his neck, nodding, "I'm fine, Cowboy."

He reached up touching her cheek.

"Oh, that's nothing. I've had worse."

As he stood her up, he kept her in his embrace. "Kitty, I… I… I love you, Kitty." And he pulled her close into a kiss, to her surprise, right there in the middle of Front Street.

Eyes popped, jaws dropped, tongues were wagging, saying, "Just shameful!"

Doc and Festus smiled. As Doc walked by, a group of the ol' bitties, "Ladies, close your mouths. This isn't news. After all, this is just the secret you all gossip about."

"Doctor Adams!" One snipped at him.

Nodding, swiping his mustache. "Yes, that it is. The Worst Best Kept Secret in all of Dodge." Shaking his head. "Now whatever will you talk about?"

As they parted their kiss, "I love you, Matt." Slipping their arms around one another. "Cowboy, can I interest you in a drink?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Surprising Detour at Whispering Winds PT.25  
Conclusion

All now standing on the boardwalk of the Long Branch. Kitty looked at Festus. "Festus, let's get you up to Doc's."

"Aw, now, Miz Kitty, you don't need to pay no never mind to this here little bump."

Doc shook his head, "Oh, you're a doctor now, are ya?"

"Oh, ya, Ol' Scudder. Us Hagens, we have thick skulls."

"You're telling me?" Doc said laughing.

"Doc!" Kitty said. "You stop that, right now. Come on, all of you. Drinks are on me. Sam, round of drinks for everybody, please."

"Coming right up, Miss Kitty." Sam was happy to see his boss and the Marshal back in good terms again. Although he secretly held a torch for her, he also knew how strong her love for the Marshal was. And he held a great respect for him as well and also a great friendship.

As he was carrying over a round of drinks, Kitty said, "Sam, join us, will ya?"

"Aw, Miss Kitty, I…"

"I insist."

"Well, ok." He pulled up a chair. They all sat laughing and telling stories about different events. Mostly, it was Doc and Festus cracking jokes on one another.

As the night went on, everyone said their good nights and the bar emptied out. "Sam?"

"Yes, Miss Kitty?"

"Sam, it's been a hectic day. Leave that. We can get it in the morning. I'm sure Louie will be looking for some work to earn a drink or two. It will all keep. I'll lock up. Go on, go get a good night's sleep. You earned it."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"I'm sure, Sam. Good night."

"Good night, Miss Kitty. See you first thing. Marshal."

As the door closed she said, "Well, Marshal, what do you say to a night cap?"

"I'd say, I'll lock up and you get the bottle and glasses, Miss Russell."

Smiling, "Deal!"

Matt locked the door and turned, stopping to watch as Kitty ascended the stairs. Just watching as she glided along the stairs.

Suddenly she stopped. Looking over her shoulder, in her deep sultry voice, "Coming, Cowboy?"

In three quick steps and taking two at a time, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Entering the room at the end of the landing, the two fell into their usual routine. The Stetson and gun belt landed on their usual peg. Boots by the chair, Matt relaxing on the settee. Kitty poured them both a drink then headed for the water room. Matt slouched back. "Kit, I… I…"

Suddenly, he felt her presence. When he looked up, she was standing before him in a soft, lilac, satin gown with matching robe. "You were saying something, Cowboy?"

She was holding both glasses.

"Ahhhh, I… ah…" He couldn't believe that after all these years, she still took his breath away and could make him speechless. "Kitty, should we talk about…" One look at her face and the sparkle in her eyes, told him talking, wasn't what she had in mind. "Honey, I know I upset you and I never wanted to do…"

Saying nothing, she sipped her brandy then put down the glass, took him by the hands, bent over, giving him a perfect view of full cleavage and kissed him softly. "Cowboy, are you going to babble all night, or…"

She slowly turned and walked towards their large brass bed, dropped the robe off her shoulders, letting it hit the floor. The back of the gown was cut low to the small of her back.

Peeking over her shoulder, looking at him with a pouty look. "Help me out of the rest of this." Now dropping the string like straps off her shoulders and turning to face him, barely holding up what was left covering her.

"Ahhhhh… Awwwwww…" Now her hair was spilling down loose over her soft shoulders and her eyes had a sparkle like sapphires.

Gently, he scooped her up, enveloping her in his embrace. "Damn!..I missed you." Burying his face in the nape of her neck.

She was kneeling up on the bed, working off the shirt and rubbing her face against his hard chest. "Cowboy, I missed you so. You've got to know, there could never be anyone, anyone ever to take your place in my life or in my heart. Ever!"

He continued to kiss all over her, running his hands all over.

"I'm yours, Cowboy, all yours."

Nodding as he's kissing, 0then mumbling, "You are mine. And I want everyone to know it!"

"Show me, Cowboy. Show me."

Till the early morning light, they melted into one another. No beginning, no end. What they had joined together, no man should dare try to part.

And they are, as they should be. Forever One!

FINI


End file.
